Can She Fall For Me?
by MalfoysOneAndOnly
Summary: He loves her, he takes her. Everyone thought she was dead, but what happens when she is found in none other than HIS arms? What will happen when they take her back? How will the Prince of Ice react to the golden boys stealing his precious treasure?
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck off Malfoy", she furiously screamed. "Don't you ever touch me again, or you will regret it!"

Draco knew this threat would go unfulfilled. She had no wand. Her life was his to control. She had fallen and he picked her up. Everyone believed her to be killed in action. She knew this too, yet she still threatened with the usual malice.

Draco looked over Hermione casually. She really had turned into the swan since her Hogwarts years. Yet, even then she had caught his eye. No one could beat her academically. He tried all seven years, but only came in second.

With her intellect, how could he not notice. If knowledge was power, then she'd rule over anyone. But, his admiration could never have amounted to anything because of his father.

Now he was under he ruled over himself. He could finally have what he wanted. Dirty or otherwise.

"Really my love? I could've sworn that I have your wand. No one even knows you are alive, so what do I have to worry about?" I told her with malice in my voice. She knows I have called her bluff.

_Maybe you should work on your poker face my love. You can't leave, but at least you will always be safe with me. No one messes with a Malfoy._

She just sits there. I can tell she is deep in thought. Her bottom lip will be chewed away is she continues to think that hard. It's kinda cute the way she does that though. Her eyes light up, maybe she thought of something?

"Malfoy, what do you want with me? You could've killed me back there, but you kept me alive. Why?" She looked at him quizzically as she said this.

Well what do I say? _Well my love, you are here to entertain me. You see, you've left me starstruck. I lived in your shadow in school, and adored you from afar. _ Ha, like she'd believe that. I can't tell her I love her. She'd laugh. No One laughs at me.

"I think you said enough for today. When I leave the room the doors will be locked from the outside. But not to worry. There is a house elf who will call to your every need. I do hope you learn to enjoy your stay," i said as i slowly turned to the door "oh, and you are to dine with me tonight, and shall be rewarded for good behavior." With that remark, I opened and closed the door with ease. I could hear her crying. Maybe in time she would feel the same for me as I did for her.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Obviously.. don't own it..

* * *

Chapter Two: Dinner-

I proceeded to the dining hall, where I found myself deep in thought. _I wonder what she's doing now. Those large brown eyes looked so downcast. Why cant' she see I'm not going to harm her. What do I have to prove?_

My thoughts were scattered, and whilst trying to arrange them, I didn't realize she had even entered the room. God she was beautiful.. That long hair and her perfect body.. She was fit for a Malfoy that's for sure. Why did her blood have to be so tainted? Then, she did the most unexpected thing, she smiled.

"Thank you." She said quietly. Did my ears deceive me? Did she say thank you?

"For my dear?" I smiled back.

"Well, I know that you don't have to do any of this for me. You really could have left me to do. I spent the last hour contemplating the many reasons for me still being here, bu not one of them made sense. So, for once, I just decided to go with it." She said so matter – of -factly. Should I believe her? _Hmmm. This beauty is a hard one to follow. She seems sincere, but her eyes are giving her away._

It was true, those eyes were sparkling with hatred and fury. It was funny how she could sound so calm, and yet at the same time so so much hatred. It's amusing how similar her demeanor was to mine when I am faced against my father. He knew how I hated him, but I would never dare to shot it. It was a game of power, and he was the winner, for now.

"Please, sit and enjoy the food. I promise you nothing is wrong with it. I wouldn't dream of harming you." i said in my most reassuring tone. _It worked, she believes me. Well, it is the truth. _

And so they dined. They dined on a feats worthy of the Hogwarts Great Hall itself. Draco was thoroughly enjoying himself. _Good food and my love. Could things ever be better? Yes they could. But could she fall for me?_

"Umm, Malfoy?" She was fidgeting in her chair. "May I please be excused.? I am rather exhausted and would like to get some rest." I could tell it was taking every once of self control to be so polite to me.

"Yes you may." I decided to let her go. She did seem tried, and I know she'd had a long day. She quickly stood up, placed her napkin on her empty plate and started to walk away. I couldn't help myself. I stood up and raced to her side. I turned her around and pulled her in for the kiss. Her lips were so soft.

But, alas, as soon as the kiss stared it ended. She quickly pulled away.

"You asshole. I've been polite and played your fucking game. I warned you not to touch me again. I swear Malfoy I will find a way out,a nd I will fulfill my threat. Wait and See." She spit out viciously. With her final statement, she raced down the hall to her room.

_Dammit, just when I thought things were starting to go my way...

* * *

_

_**A/N **_Thanks for the reveiws! Sorry if something are off. This is my first fanfic. _  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer.. don't own a damn thing

Chapter Three- The Library is Open

"Fuck!" Screamed Malfoy as he heard Hermione's door slam down the hallway. "Fuck it. I just did myself in. Now how can I get her? She hates me even more."

So, without knowing anything else to do. He sat there and contemplated what to do for a while. _Hmm.. She likes books, should I show her the library? Will that make her forgive me?_

He decided it was worth a try. She might forgive him for the kiss. He really hadn't wanted her to get mad. He just thought it was the perfect opportunity. She looked so beautiful. _But how do I get around talking to her. I know she's pissed. That's it! A letter. Why hadn't I thought of it before?_

He wrote Hermione a simple note:

**Hermione,**

**I really am sorry about earlier. I though maybe you would like it. But, it is very apparent you did not. I really want to make it up to. I have something to show you. Please meet me in the dining room at eight o'clock. You won't regret it. I swear. I also promise I won't touch you.**

**Sincerely, Draco**

_I hope this works. What will I do if she stays locked in her room forever. I would never be able to forgive myself._

Eight o'clock

_Shit she's not coming. She's always on time. No, no, no... _

"Hurry up, or I'm going back to my room." Draco pulled his head from his hands and there she was. Still so beautiful. Still so much fire in her eyes. And, she had been crying. _Had I hurt her that much? I never thought she'd be one to cry. I'd seen her cry before, but damn she looked like hell._

I noticed her hair was everywhere. Kinda like after you have sex. Her eyes, full of fire, were also on the brink of tears. Her cheeks were rosy as if they'd been rubbed repeatedly. I really felt bad. The only girl I can remember making cry was Pansy. But then again, she doesn't count. She never was considered much of a girl in my book.

"Well, now that you are here, we can go." I tried to look as apologetic as possible. But, from the look in her eyes, it wasn't working. Is it my fault I don't know how to comfort a girl?

"Follow me, it's this way." I was smiling inside. I just know she'll love it. I mean come on.. Books belong with the bookworms.

"This better be good Malfoy. I hate enough as it is, do you really want me to hate you more?" Damn, she gonna play that way. It's not fair, she can't use my love against me.

We finally reached the large oak doors that sealed the library off from the rest of the world.

"Well, your surprise is behind this door, but before I open it, can you swear you'll forgive me for earlier if you like it?" _Ha.. I can make her forgive me. Nice thinking Draco!_

"Hmmm.. Let me think about it." She didn't look like she was thinking too hard. " You kiss me twice, once after I had already threatened you. This better be a good fucking surprise for me to forgive you." She smirked at me. _ Smirking at me. That's my job! She learns fast._

So, I opened the doors. Her jaw dropped to the floor when she saw all the books at her disposal.

"Oh my god Malfoy! Why didn't you tell me about this before! Thank you so much." She turned around grabbed hold of me, and kissed me quickly. _She liked me, I knew it._ But, as before it ended as soon as it started.

"Umm, that was just a thank you for showing the library. Don't expect it to happen again".

_Is she telling the truth? I can't make up my mind. But, for now she is happy. That's what I wanted!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own it, just like to manipulate it the way I please!

Chapter 4: Pleasant Dinners and Balls

The next few days went by with no troubles, but I knew today would be different. In the mail I had received an invitation to Pansy's birthday ball. I didn't really want to go, but everyone would be there and I had to keep up appearances. She would also have to go. That was the problem. Yes they had been getting along, but how would she react to having to go to a party where she everyone hates her.

_What am I going to tell her? Just bring it up at dinner, or write to her again? She's been happy with me lately. No rude comments, and she has seemed sincere when she smiles. Not like before when they were laced with hate._

I decided to just let it come out at dinner. I contemplated the best way to spill it. First, I had to tell her about dinner. I walked to the library knowing that's where she'd

be.

He opened the big doors, and low and behold, there she was. "Umm, Hermione, would you like to have a nice dinner with me tonight?" I felt nervous asking her. What if she said no and locked herself in her room again?

"Well, as long as you don't kiss me again, I don't see a problem with it. Should I dress nicely or will my appearance not matter?" She actually smiled and seemed genuine. Maybe she does like me.

"It doesn't matter. Tonight it will only be you and me. And i can't promise you anything, but if you don't want me to kiss you, then don't dress too sexy. If you do, I may not be able to stop," I smirked as I walked out the door. I watched her roll her eyes as I shut the door.

_One down, one to go. She took the dinner well, and seems happy to spend the evening with me. But the second request may not win her over so well. Pansy knows I'll be bringing her. But, Pansy also doesn't know why I have her. She thinks I'm torturing her to hell. _

I decided to take a nap. I still had a few hours before dinner. So, why not?

I woke up five minutes before dinner, brushed my hair, and was sitting in my usual seat before the allotted time was up. Hermione showed up shortly after. She looked beautiful. I know she had spent time readying herself. She had changed from her tracksuit into one of the long green dresses hanging in her closet. The dress was form fitting with silver sequins lining the v-neck. It showed a conservative amount of cleavage. Not too dressy, but just dressy enough. Her hair was in a simple messy bun with two curls around her face.

_Holy shit. All this for me. I wanted to jump her right there. I don't know what stopped me, but I decided to just sit there. It took all the self control I possessed._

"Hermione, you look stunning. Did you just do this all for me?" _Well of course, who else you fucking idiot. Your the only one here._ Well, so much for not making a fool out of myself.

"Yes, I did. You have shown me kindness and you have let me have my space the last couple of days. Plus, you deserved something for showing me the library. I know why I am here, and you have proved you don't' want to hurt me. I don't fully understand it, but maybe I will someday. Until then, i will be nice and try to accept you as maybe a friend." With that, she sat down and waited for the food.

_Hmm.. so she wants kindness and her space. I can do that for while longer. Maybe she will accept me as more if I comply with her wishes. _

Dinner went without a hitch. Hermione stood up, and was about to leave when i choose to drop the bomb.

"Hermione, there is something I must inform you of. Next week, we are expected to go to Pansy's birthday ball. I know you more than likely don't want to go, but your presence was requested also."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: not mine, but it is fun to play with!

* * *

Chapter 5: Battles of the Mind

* * *

"What the fuck are you talking about? Please let what I heard be some sort of sick prank. We just agreed to start to be friend and you throw this kinda bullshit at me? Do you want to fuck yourself over?" She blurted out.

"Hermione, I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you. You think I actually want to go. Fuck no, but I have to, so your going to! That's final. You want to go bitch about it go ahead. Just don't let me hear you dammit!" I yelled back.

_Shit, that was a bad idea. She going to hate me again. Why do I fuck things up so bad. Why can't I say things the way I mean to with her. God, why the fuck does her opionon matter so much._

My thoughts were so skewed. I knew she really didn't want to go now. I heard her door slam and a rather loud scream echoed through the empty house.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

I win her over, I fuck things up. This is my vicious existence.

* * *

Hermione's POV

_Who the fuck does he think he is. Why the fuck does he want me to go so bad. So he can show off a pretty little mudblood? Stupid motherfucker. I hate him. I wanted to play nice, but he fucked that up. He wants to play dirty, so will I. He will regert the day he ever wanted to care. I will finally get my revenge for all the pathetic things that fucker has done._

I continued to scream and cry until I could utter no more words and cry no more tears. I finally feel asleep from overexertion. Maybe tomorrow will be better. I will get to annoy the hell out of him until he regrets loving me.

* * *

Draco's POV

The next few days went by uneventfully. I heard lots of screaming, yelling, and breaking items, all issuing from her room. I knew she would never want to go, but I really have no choice. Thy all know she has been staying here, so they expect her to be there.

_Yea, they know, but will they treat her the way you would like them too. You know they hate her and her kind. They will take nay chance they have to hurt her. And, you in the process. Who do you think she'll blame. You, for all the pain that will come form their petty insults._

What have I done. I don't want her to hate me. I want her to feel the same for me as I do for her. I'm giving everything for her. I basically shunned the Malfoy name for taking her in.

_Does that not mean anything to her? My family, my heritage, all my lineage. I gave it for her. That bitch can't even accept what I feel is true. _

_Can I blame her. Think of all the pain you've caused her. Treated her like shit for years in school. Mentally tortured and then physically when the damn war started. And you wonder why she hates you! How could anyone love you?_

_

* * *

_

**A/N_ : Sorry it took so long. School started and homeowrk piled up.. AP classes will do that to you though! I'm hoping to have chapter six up next week.. Let's hope the teachers let me!_**  



	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: don't own it, but i wish i did. It would make college in the fall a lot easier...

* * *

**A/N: This chapter has to do with the world surrounding Hermione and Draco, like the war, Harry and Ron, the rest of the order and so on. The next chapter will be back to normal, and will continue where chapter four left off. But this will be important later on.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: On the Outside

Three Weeks Prior

"Harry, did you find 'Mione anywhere?" Ron desperately yelled to his best friend.

"No, have you?" Harry yelled in return.

"What is she is dead? What are we going to do. She was the brains behind everything. We need her if we want to win in the end. I know the prophecy says you have to be the one to kill him, but you know you can't do it without her help." Ron was becoming more and more desperate as the minutes passed.

"You don't think I don't know that. Ron, she was my life. You know we were engaged. She is my world. Fuck Voldemort. She's all I care about." Harry was on the verge of tears. Since the war stared two years ago, he knew he might lose her. Their love was strong though, and everyone knew Hermione could take care of herself.

_Hermione, I know your not dead. I can feel it. Please come back to me. I need you. I love you more than life itself. If I have to die to get to you, so be it. _

The order had been searching for days. All the bodies form the last battle had been tallied. So far the war had been going smoothly for the good guys. Very few casualties. No one in the core of the Order and been killed.

Meanwhile, the other side hadn't fared so well. In every battle that took place, the numbers were decimated. So far this battle had been successful, Malfoy Sr., Nott, Avery. Harry had finally has his revenge on Bellatrix as well. He suffered and lost the last thing that mattered to him.. She had killed his last chance at a family, until Hermione.

"Ron, can you go back to headquarters and see if she might've turned up there? We need to find her man, I don't know what I'll do if I lose her." Harry heard the pop of Ron leaving. He just sat there and cried.

_Hermione, where have you gone. Can't you see how we are all in pain! We need you here. I need you here. I told you it was a bad idea to fight in your condition. Your my world, my life. _

Harry sat there for hours and wept.

Present time

"Hey man, how are you doing?" Ron questioned.

Everyone had noticed the change within Harry. He was darker inside. He no longer smiled. It was as if he had died and sent some zombie in his place.. He had become more obsessed with finding and killing Voldemort, but that's all.. He barely ate and barely slept. Everyone wondered if it was so when he finally defeated his foe, he could die on the spot.

They all knew that Hermione was his life, but no one had ever really mentioned. They believed of the three Hermione would survive them all. There was nothing she couldn't do. She led them.

"Fine. Go away. I need to be alone." Harry spat.

_Three weeks and they can't find you. Where have you gone. I know your alive. I still sense it. _

They were lost.. The last battle hadn't fared so well. They had lost a few members this time. A first real loss to the order. Hermione's strange disappearance had altered everyone. Everyone believed their princess to be dead. It was a fateful situation. Without her,m could they win? She and been the brains. She knew the best fighting tactics and which spells would best suit the situations. How would the war turn out now?

It angered Harry to know everyone told him to be strong. She could be suffering, and no one cared anymore. They had all lost hope. He wouldn't. He would prove them all wrong. Tomorrow when they pulled the offensive and dropped in unannounced to Pansy's party, he would kill for information. Someone had to know where she was.

_I'll find you love. We'll be safe again and live happily ever after. The-Boy-Who-Lived can have it no other way._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Still don't own it, and I never will... it will always belong to the wonderful JK

* * *

Chapter 7: Getting Ready

The next week went by uneventfully. Hermione usually stayed in her room, while Draco pondered as to what he was going to do if she blatantly refused to go. He knew she had to, but he honestly didn't have the guts to make her. He knew he wouldn't be able to deal with the hate from her. He was already lost.

_Will she go tonight? How can I make her go. I need her there. I know she may not want to, but can she see that I've changed and I want to be with her. I' m giving everything for her! How can she be so fucking selfish?_

I decided to ask her if she was willing to go.. No harm in asking, right?

I knocked on her door, and heard no reply. Hmm.. Very unusual. I know she is here, I was just in library, and she never ventures far form either room. I knocked again. And still received no recognition, so I walked in. It is my house after all, and if she can't answer me, then I'll let my own self in.

"What the fuck are you doing? I'm changing asshole!" I heard a very angry scream my way. I looked up and saw Hermione in all her glory.

_God, she is beautiful. Her body must be the envy of every woman who has ever lived. That will be mine! No one will ever touch that beautiful skin again!_

"Well my dear, i knocked but received no reply. Since this is my home, i decided to see you either way. I wanted to know if you are coming with me tonight. I really don't want to force you, but I will do what must be done." I said casually.

"I didn't hear you knock," she said pulling a towel around herself, "I just got out of the shower, and I was getting ready. I'm sorry I yelled, but you startled me."

_Was she just being polite to me? What the hell is wrong with her? Must be PMSing. First she is angry, and now she's fine. I will never understand women._

"I'm glad you decided to go. Thank you. I will see you at eight in the lobby then, no?" I slowly shut her door. I stood there for a minute and heard her humming to herself as she got ready. It was going to be a good evening, i could just feel it.

**Hermione's POV**

_That dumb fuck. I knew he'd fall for it. All he sees is what he wants. He wants to believe I am warming up to him, but I refuse to be his. He will never have me. I gave my heart away, and it wasn't to that fucker. Please find me Harry, I need you, and I know you need me!_

I slowly got dressed humming a muggle song in my head. Sweet Dreams by Marylin Manson. I haven't heard it in ages, but for no reason it just popped into my mind.

I loved my dress. I found it hanging in the closet as promised. Floor length black satin. It had a slit from the floor to mid-thigh. I knew he'd chosen it by himself. He did have a thing for clothes.

Tonight, all hell will break lose. I'll make him want me, then let him suffer for he will never have me. Why would I ever let that bastard touch me?

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Harry and Ron's world:**

"So, is everything ready for tonight?" Harry asked Ron, who had taken over the battle arrangements.

"Yup everyone is in their respective positions. No one will leave that party until we know if Hermione is alive. Death eaters will be sent to Azkaban, and the others will be brought in under suspicion. All we are waiting for is your orders Harry.: Ron said confidently.

_Perfect. Hermione, I'm getting you tonight. We will finally be together again, and I'll never let anything happen to you._

_

* * *

_

** Back to our happy couple:**

"You look wonderful! You will be the envy of all the women there!" I whispered in her ear.

"Why thank you Draco." She smiled shyly.

To my surprise she allowed me to hold her arm and escort her the proper way.

_Maybe she is really going to warm up to me. _

They stepped into the limo to take them to Pansy's home.

* * *

" Okay Harry, are you ready?" Ron asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be mate. Let's go take those fuckers down." Harry spat out.

_Tonight is the night. Nothing could change my mind._

_

* * *

_

_**A/N: Sorry it takes so long. I'll work on getting them up faster, I promise! Hope you liked it!**  
_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own a damn thing... but, if I did, I would have to choose Draco... He's definitely a hot motherfucker!

* * *

Chapter Eight: Off to Pansy's We Go

* * *

Hermione grabbed my hand as we stepped out of the car. I was surprised, the whole ride she acted rather politely, on the verge of flirtatious. 

_This could be what I've been waiting for. Has she changed her mind about me? Could she finally falling?_

She did looked beautiful tonight. No one would looks so good as her. She had the natural beauty even the gods would envy. She smiling. I can't believe it. I've only seen her this happy when I showed her library. I doubt even her golden boys could make her smile like this. We walked into the grand home and I heard Hermione gasp when she saw the immense size of the ballroom. We took to the dance floor, and chatted as all the girls began to stare.

"Are you actually enjoying yourself my love." I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Well Mr Malfoy, you have definitely made the night halfway enjoyable." She smirked as she said this.

"Hmmm, now what do I get in return? I have made your evening, now how shall you make mine?" She grinned. I knew she would catch on. But, the next action was not what I was expecting.

Hermione grabbed my head and greedily kissed my lips, running her tongue along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I obliged, and we continued to kiss.

_What the hell got into her? Mmmmm, not that I care. God she is so entrancing..._

_

* * *

_**The outside looking in...**

We slowly approached our spots for the plan to take place. I saw a couple dancing by the window. They looked familiar. The woman was gorgeous. I stopped dead in my tracks. I realized just how familiar she really was.

___Hermione? Can it really be her? Oh my god, Harry cannot see this. That's his girl. But who is she all over. Holy fuck. MALFOY!_

_"_Harry we need to go. Something has happened that was unplanned for. If you don't listen someone really important to is might get hurt. Harry are you listening?" I whispered to Harry who had his back turned to the whole scenario in front of us.

"I can't Ron. Hermione might be there. Or someone in that room knows where she is. I can feel it. I can't leave. I have to find her." Harry spat at me. He slowly turned around.

Low and behold, what did Harry just happen to see, but his fiancee, his lover... standing there kissing Draco Malfoy. The only man Harry hated as mush as the Dark Lord himself.

"Oh my fucking god." Harry slowly sank in his position.

___It's over. I found her. But she isn't mine. What the fuck... Draco Malfoy must die. He will never get away with this. _


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

Chapter 9: Harry's Anger

* * *

"That motherfucker took her. He must have some fucking spell on her. She would never do this to me, it was all him. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Harry screamed at everyone in the headquarters.

By now, everyone had figured out what had gone on, and why the boy was thrashing and screaming at everything that moved. Even Siris himself would not have been able to get him out of this vengeful ranting.

"First the fuckers take my parents, then Dumbledore, and now Hermione!" Harry threw a big vase across the room and it shattered into a million pieces. Remus Lupin quickly fixed the vase and put it where it belonged. Ron had long since run away to contemplate the seriousness of the Order's new findings.

"Harry, you need to calm down. We don't know the whole story. Yes, we know Hermione would never go with them of her own accord, but we can't start blaming anyone yet. We need to find out more information. I sent out Tonks to do some recon for us. Maybe she'll turn something up, and we'll know why and how she got there. Remus said, almost pleadingly to get the poor boy calmed down.

No one knew how to react to Harry. Yes, everyone had lost something or someone dear in the war, but Harry topped them all. His parents, his headmaster, his godfather, and now even his love. What else could the boy have to loose?

"No, I refuse to clam down. You just don't understand. I loved her. She meant everything to me. And now, she might as well be dead. Did you see what the fuck she was doing to Malfoy? Her hands were all over him. I bet she doesn't even remember what we had. I want that son of a bitch dead for taking her away. I don't care how it happens but I swear I will kill him somehow, and that bastard will wish he never touched her." harry spat out at the older man.

"Stop this talk. Yes, I know you loved her and you still do, it can't be helped. We all loved her. Maybe you more than everyone else, but she was everyones light on the rainy days." Remus knew he was fighting a losing battle. Nothing could take Harry's mind off of Hermione. The thought of her had consumed him for the last month she had been "away".

"You might have loved her. Everyone might have loved her, but that doesn't change the fact we promised to get married. And now, I'm torn. Stuck between a rock and a hard place. What do I do? I know where she is, but I can't just barge in and get her. She's still lost. I need her, do you understand that. It is her alone that keeps me going." Harry was starting to tear up.

Everyone else heard Harry. Everyone felt the pain he felt. They all knew that Hermione and Harry were together, even though they kept it under wraps. The only person who wen ton more than a fleeting suspicion of the couple was Ron. Ron knew of there plans. How could they be the golden trio and not tell Ron?

The entire room was dead silent. If a pin had dropped at that moment. Every last one of them would have heard it. No one knew the right thing to say, and no one wanted to try for fear of the wrong thing. They knew Harry was about to break. And with everything he had been through, why not? He deserved to breakdown and cry like everyone else had. His pride was all that kept him locked away.

Remus looked pleadingly at Harry as Harry quickly exited the room. He would never be able to fathom the pain that Harry felt, because he had never loved anyone so dearly before. Yes, he had cared, but love? No. He knew all to well the pain of losing someone you cared for, but he could never imagine losing the one person you loved.

* * *

Harry walked into his own room and slammed the door. He really didn't care what happened now. He knew she was alive. He knew where she was. But, he thought deep down she was still lost forever. Harry finally broke down. He cried as he had never cried before. 

_I love you Hermione. I want to be with you more than anything. Why? Why have you done this? Did you not love me? Was it a game for you? What about all the memories we shared, all the times love brought us back together, will it happen again?_

All while Harry cried, he had been forgetting one thing. Yes, he thought about Hermione, but he had forgotten the most important part of her. Then the realization hit him...

_What about our baby?_

_

* * *

_**A/N: Congrats to whoever picked up on it earlier. Now you finally know! Next chapter is about what the hell is going on inside Hermione's mind at the party. **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer... yet again.. don't own it

* * *

Chapter Ten: And so she ponders...

* * *

_This fucker never even saw it coming! Maybe it will work after all. As much as I hate him, he does kiss better than Harry, but Harry is much more caring. This is pure lust. No love. This fucker wouldn't know love if it bit him in the ass. But then again, he might. God forbid something happened to his oh so sexy body. I didn't just think that. It has to be the kissing. It's fucking up my head. _

"Harry, I mean Draco, I think we should stop. Everyone is watching us, and you know I hate it when people stare." Hermione blushed furiously as she said this.

_Shit, I messed up, but I don't think he caught it. Harry I'm so sorry. You have to know I need you. He'll never be what you are to me. I'll find my way to you somehow. The ends justify the means right? I hope so. I love you, we promised forever and always, and that's what we are going to get._

"Umm, Hermione dear, you just called me fucking Harry. You didn't mean the saintly Potter did you? Draco face went from flush to pale. He was pissed and anyone would know it.

"I'm sorry, but what did you expect? I forget everything and fall for you? You fuckwit. You never really thought this through did you? I hate you Draco Malfoy. I always have and most likely will. I love Harry!" Hermione stormed off. She couldn't take it anymore.

_Fuck, so much for my plans. How am I ever going to get out now? I have me, Harry, and our child to think about._

With that thought Hermione froze in her tracks.

_My baby. Oh my god, I totally forgot. All this time. Holy shit, what will Malfoy do if he finds out. I can't hide it much longer. Lets see, I'm about two months pregnant, so I have about another month or so before I really show. Will he believe me if I tell him I just gained weight?_

Hermione walked around the garden looking for somewhere so she could sit and think. She found the perfect little bench hidden in a grove of cherry trees. The blossoms smelled to good. It helped Hermione think.

_He's going to be so pissed. What if he hurts the baby? Maybe he won't. It is part of me. He says he loves me. Maybe I could use this against him somehow. What the hell am I doing. I can't fool him. _

Hermione broke down. She couldn't take it. She might never see Harry again.

_How do I know he even loves me? He hasn't tried to save me. He must know I'm alive. Draco said they all think I'm dead, but that can't possibly be true. Someone must realize I'm not dead! What is he found someone else? Has he forgotten about me? _

After what seemed like hours of crying and thinking of how Harry could have forgotten about her, she stood up. She decided she needed to find her keeper and apologize. Maybe she should be nice, and he would forgive her. As she thought about this, she ran into something solid and fell over.

"Fuck!" She was pissed. Not only did she look like shit from crying, now the beautiful dress was covered in mud, and she had no wand to clean it.

"Hermione, I was looking everywhere for you." The lump spoke.

_Shit it's him. _

Hermione clenched her teeth. Not only did she look like shit, now she realized her ass hurt like hell. Plus, not only did she run into someone, it just had to be him.

_Of all the fucking people here, it had to be him. Why is it always him?_

_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if this sounds like any other fanfics.. I've never read Sway so I had no idea it was close. I apologize.**  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Discalimer: Still don't own it, still wish I did though...

* * *

Chapter 11: The man of her dreams, and then some...  
**

* * *

**  
Hermione stood up and looked into those deep emerald eyes. She wanted this so bad. God how she had missed him. And low and behold here he was. Her knight in shining armor. But for some reason, she was hesitant. 

Harry grabbed Hermione and held her as if the world would end right then and there.

"Baby, I missed you so much. I knew somehow you'd find me. I knew you'd know I wasn't dead. Please don't leave me again." Hermione whispered into his ear.

"You have no idea Hermione. I love you, forever and always like we promised." He inaudibly whispered back. He slowly lifted her chin and gave her the most passionate kiss Hermione had ever received.

_How could I ever compare this to that foul bastards? Nothing can compare to how he makes me feel inside. Never._

Harry was in a world only his own. He couldn't imagine how he could be kissing the one person he had come to berate. He should stop right there and tell her everything he had come to say. All the simple things which had now been forever erased. His only thoughts now had to deal with getting her out of there. He needed to bring her home. To their home.

"I missed you so much Hermione. I never have up on you. Everyone else wanted me to believe the worst, and I couldn't do it. I couldn't leave you in the past. You are everything to me. Come back with me" Harry said sweetly with the grin of a five year old on Christmas morning.

"Please, take me away. Never let me go. Keep me in your arms forever."

"As you wish my love."

* * *

Slowly everything turned black then came back into view. 

_Shit is was all a dream. I should have known better. Harry has given up on me. What else could have kept him so long? How can they not even realize I am here?_

"Well my dear, i see you have decided to wake up. I bet that cold ground is what did it. By the way, why were you saying Potter?" An icy cold voice stated from the bench.

I looked over and saw those steely grey eyes glaring back at me.

_He must truly want to kill me now. He must know I love Harry, so what use could he possibly have for me? Stupid Hermione!_

"I'm sorry I never saw you coming. What happened anyways?" I tried to pretend I never heard his questions.

"Well love, you ran into me and fell on your sorry ass. But even that lovely ass didn't save you. You ended up hitting your head out hat rock over there. You were out for a good half hour." Draco just looked at her. He knew she heard his question. It was apparent in the way she avoided his eyes. She could never lie or keep things from him. No one could.

_Why the hell did she say that fuckers name? What was their relationship? Shit, maybe they were together. No, it wouldn't suite Hermione, she was always alone. Potter adored her in school, but he never had the balls to tell her. But, then again neither did I._

"So, are you going to answer my questions now, or will I just have to wait? I pleaded very impatiently.

"If you must know, I was dreaming that I woke up and Harry was here, instead of you." She said to me as icily as I had asked her before. This definitely wasn't going to be my day. First she kisses me, then practically declares her love for that fucker.

_Why Harry? What has Potter have that I don't. I can give her anything. What the hell do I have to do to get her to realize this? Just telling her doesn't make it true to her. But how the hell can I prove it if she never lets me near her?_

"I'm sorry I asked. Now, it has gotten late, and rather chilly as well. I was planning on leaving. Would you like to leave, or would you rather stay?" I asked.

"Well, if you must know, I'd like to leave. I wasn't having much fun anyways." She smiled.

_God she is confusing. Bitchy one moment, then acting nice the next. But what would I ever do without her?_

_

* * *

**Later that Evening:**_

"Hermione, I would like to apologize for everything. I never meant to hurt you by making you go. I just wanted you to have a nice time outside the manor for once." I smiled at her. This time it was a genuine smile. No smirk or grin. It is truly official, I Draco Malfoy am going soft.

"I forgive you. And as much as I'd love to tell you I hated it beyond everything else, i did have an enjoyable evening." She smiled back, then leaned in, and kissed me ever so sweetly.

_Kill me now. Please. I will never be as happy in life as I am at this moment in time._

Unfortunately the kiss ended as soon as it had begun. Hermione sat back and wondered what the hell was getting into her.

_Why am I kissing him. This is Malfoy. He kidnapped you and won't let you go back to Harry. But, on the other hand he says he loves me, and apologized._

Each half of the sordid couple went to their separate rooms, both demanding answers to questions in their minds.

* * *

_**A/N. Thank you all for the awsome reviews! Maybe I can update tomorrow or Monday.. Depends on if I get all the damn homework done or not.. School sucks... Thanks for reading the story once again! - MalfoysOneAndOnly**_  



	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

* * *

**A/N: Please check out my other fic, its a oneshot called Addicted! Thanks!

* * *

**

Chapter Twelve: Realizations and Confessions

* * *

The next week went by quite slowly for the pair. Each one avoided the other. Hermione never strayed far from the library, and Draco rarely ventured from his den. Neither knew what do do about anything. And neither wanted to meet the other's eyes until their questions became answered.

Hermione pretended to read, but in actuality she was debating what to do about Harry, Malfoy, and the baby. The baby was the biggest problem at the moment. She desperately wanted to tell Malfoy, but she was afraid.

_What if he no longer wants to keep me here? What is he locks me up? I don't think that would be very enjoyable. Aside from the fact he won't let me go, he has given me everything else I ask for. What the fuck! When did I care what he thought? What the fuck is happening to me?_

In Draco's study, the our hopelessly in love leading man finds himself in a similar problem. He didn't know what to do abut her. Yes, she had been increasingly nicer over the past few weeks, but at the same time, was it because she just wanted an escape? Or did she really start to care?

_Is she falling for me finally? Maybe even a little? There has to be some chance! There has to be. How can i know? God, why did I fall for her in the first place? Why did it have to be her? Why couldn't it have been anyone else? Even the damn redheaded one would have been easier to read! _

All his thoughts based around the only girl who never wanted him. The only girl who could make him hurt inside, with unrequited and undying love. He had tried for years to forget her. To make her nonexistent. But it couldn't be done. He couldn't let her be the one who got away. He became consumed with her. He needed her. He couldn't give up. It wasn't the Malfoy way. Malfoy's got what they wanted, and they only wanted the best.

_Why did she have to be the best. She beat me in everything, there is no denying that. She was the smartest, the prettiest, the best of everything. With all her fucking friends. Dammit, dammit, dammit. It's always been her. Motherfucker! I just want to make her feel the same way! Can you blame me? It's like that little smart ass put me under some kind of fucking spell. One that would slowly eat away at me until I had her. But now I have her, so why won't it go away._

Well, he really didn't have her. She belonged to Harry, but he can't see this. In his mind, having her there meant she was his, and only his. No one could take her away. He had places the most intricate of spells upon the manor that even the "Great Lord" himself could not defeat. The only person he had worried about defeating him, was her. He knew she could do it. But, alas, her wand was locked safely away.

_She can't best me without it. Maybe one day she can have it back. But I have to know she loves me first. If not, she'll leave, and I'll be alone. Being alone is the only thing I truly fear. _

Hermione was a wreck. She couldn't decide if it was just her hormones or if she was just plainly falling apart. She had been here almost a month, which meant she was about three months along. She knew she had to tell him, but she didn't know how.

_Oh yea Draco, I forgot to tell you something. You see when you took me off the battlefield I was two months pregnant. Yup, me and Harry were expecting. Surprise! _

_Hmm.. That'll go over real well. I can see it know, him yelling, me crying. Won't it be lovely? I'm so fucked. Not only that but I think I have feelings for him, why else would I kiss him like I have? At first I wanted to use sex to get out, but then I don't know. Maybe my brain is fried. He did say he found me unconscious right? That must be it. I have brain damage. Hell will freeze over and become some sort of ski resort before I actually start to even care about that fucker._

All the thinking had given the tow of them a headache. They simultaneously decided they needed some more sleep, and departed to their rooms, which thankfully were on different halves of the large manor.

* * *

Harry awoke with a start. He needed a plan. He knew the manor must be protected well, so that was out of the question, but what if he could ambush them and take her at some other point in time. 

_He had to know about her pregnancy. She should be starting to show soon. He'll have to know, and he'll have to take her to checkups. That will be our chance! I will get her back. She has too much explaining to do. Like kissing that asshole. There has to be some logical explanation. A love potion, or maybe the she was threated with an Unforgivable, or (gulp) under an Unforgivable!_

Harry exited the room and made his way down to the breakfast table. He wasn't hungry, but he knew he had to keep his strengths up to get her. He could hear the mindless chatter of the Weasleys as he approached the kitchen. Were they ever quiet? The talking ceased when they saw Harry. Apparently they can be quiet.

"Hey man how are you felling?" Ron asked almost inaudibly. He was trying and for this Harry was grateful. He knew they all cared, but sometimes it seemed they really didn't. They were the few who had never made him seem anything other than normal.

"I have an idea, and before you roll your eyes or sigh, just here me out, k? Hermione was pregnant.( Mrs. Weasley fell out of her chair at that, but no one spoke. They knew to listen to Harry before saying anything) I know we hadn't mentioned it yet, but Hermione had just told me, and we wanted to wait until the first trimester was up so we could be certain. Anyways, Malfoy must know by now, so we can use this to our advantage. She needs to see the doctor once in a while for checkups, we can get her then." Harry was smiling. The first real smile since before Hermione had gone missing.

They all stared. Hermione pregnant. They had all assumed Miss Goody-Two-Shoes had denied Harry anything like sex. But as it seems the good girl wasn't so good after all. But, it was still a lot to take in.

Finally Ron spoke up.

"Well, umm, congrats mate. I never would have guessed. But you and Hermione were engaged and all. Oh yea, and about your plan, I think its definitely conceivable. We need to work out some details and station some undercover Aurors at St. Mungo's, but other than that, I don't see why not. It's worth a shot." This is what Harry need. He went over to Ron and hugged the sorry git.

"Thanks man, I knew if I could count on anyone it would be you. And now you know why I wanted her to stay here! I wasn't trying to just protect her, but there were two lives at stake!"

Everyone's spirits were a lot higher than they had been in a month. Not one person at the headquarters wasn't smiling.

* * *

Hermione made up her mind. She slowly crept to Draco's room. She needed to tell him now. It could wait no longer. This had to be done. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

"Draco, c-can I, um, we talk about something. It is really important."

The door opened and revealed a scantily clad Draco Malfoy.

"I don't see why not. Come in and sit down please." He smiled at her.

_You won't be smiling in a minute. I wish this didn't have to happen. I wish i had a way around this, I don't want to hurt you believe it or not. _

"Well, I really don't know how to say this other anymore easily other than, I'm pregnant." She looked at the floor an awaited his response.

* * *

**Yea! She told him! Finally, and poor Harry, he still thinks she is his, but he is ever so slowly losing her! Anyways, hope you like it. I finally got around to making it longer than before too! Please review! Thank you all who do!**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing still...

* * *

**A/N: I apologize over and over again for making you wait. I am so sorry. I got sicks and missed a lot of school, and I've been working on the lovely make-up work the teacher feel they must assign. I'm Sorry! Anyways, on with the story...

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Reactions and Responses

* * *

He stood there and stared. But in his mind, the world was not as calm. 

_WHAT THE FUCK! This is Hermione.. pregnant? No, that means she actually fucked the boy who lived. Motherfucker. Why the fuck did she tell me, why did she have to ruin everything. This is not going to work. It can't happen this way. She can't be mine if she still has a piece of him!_

Finally the silence was ended by Hermione breaking down.

"I should have told you before. I'm sorry, but you needed to know. You also need to know I do not want to hurt you. I didn't mean to actually care about you in any way but it somehow happened. If you must know I love Harr..." The sentence was ended with a kiss. His lips stole hers greedily in the most passionate lip lock ever. When it ended both of them were trying to catch their breath.

In between heaves Draco managed to say, "Hermione, I want you to forget him. Think of me instead. I can give you everything. You know I love you, or else you would be dead right now. I have kept you from hell. Let me take care of you. I don't care whose the fuck it is. Let me raise it as mine."

_I do? Since when. I don't want the spawn of that thing. Potter's child will never be welcome in my home, but am I really willing to risk losing Hermione for it? _

Hermione was shell shocked.

_Draco fucking Malfoy wants to raise the child of harry Potter as his own, for her? This could not be true! He has to be joking! Is this another plot to try and make me believe him? Did he not hear the I love Harry part? If he had only let me finish, but how can i tell him now? Talk about mixed signals. A sinful kiss, but I hate you? _

Draco looked at Hermione with an unrelenting fire in his cool grey eyes. He wanted to hold her and make it okay, and at the same time kill her on the spot for not be pure.

_She's tainted. She has been tainted by the offspring of the enemy! Do I still want her as before? Is it all over now? I can't tell. Deep down she is still Hermione. I fell in love with Hermione for who she is. She is the perfect girl. Even with Potters thing she can do no evil. Or is she the angel cast down to hell. What was his name? Lucifer.. hmm.. sounds like my dad._

Draco had made his choice. There was no turning back. He said the fuck up could stay, but only for her. He wouldn't allow her to keep it, but he knew she'd kill herself or maybe even him if he forbade it to be kept. This was his key to her heart.

_Show her you care. Show her you'll truly do anything, and she will be yours. You'll finally have everything you've ever wanted. _

Hermione was dumbfounded even still. She didn't know whether or not Draco's statements were true.

_Does he really want to do this? Or maybe, he'll let me go. Either way, he'll have to let me leave the house. I need to see a mediwitch or doctor, somebody about prenatal care. I can't let anything go wrong. My baby is my only link to Harry for the time being, and I won't loose it no matter what it takes. Through hell and high water she was bound and possessed to keep everything she could of her lover._

"Thank you. I am so happy you didn't yell or scream or do anything irrational. I came here not because I wanted to upset you, but because I felt like you needed to know. I was going to tell you, but i never really realized how. I don't love you, but I think there is something deep down that I can't get rid of... " Hermione trailed off and looked up. She needed to see his eyes. His eyes were the gates into the very being of Malfoy. Eyes never tell a lie.

His eyes gave no indication of what was really going through his head at the moment. There were so many things, he couldn't sort them out and show off any one emotion.

"Umm, I really have no idea what to tell you. This was really unexpected. You have no idea just how unexpected this is. Do you have any type of clue as to how far along you are? I don't want you to be harmed or anything if you are not getting that you need." He said very monotonously, as if he really didn't have anything else to tell her. Her big honey eyes just looked back into his. He could tell she was happy. For once, he had done something right by her.

"Actually I do. I think I am about three months along. I had just found out before I ended up... here. And if I may ask anything, i would like to know if I can see someone to make sure I am getting the right amount of what i need. Would that be too much to ask?" She smiled at him.. Her smile could melt the Antarctic.

_How can I tell her no, how can I tell her I want her to get rid of it? This is horrible. The love in her eyes is for something I cannot compete with. _

"You will get nothing but the best. You deserve no less. I swear by it. Now, if you don't mind I really need some sleep." He started to walk back into his room until he felt her small arms wrap around his muscular body. He turned toward her and pulled her into another kiss.

_Can she ever really fall for me?

* * *

_

**A/N: Yea! The secrets out! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: la la la la la .. still don't own it... la la la la .. still wish I did...

* * *

**A/N: niqniq9292: There aren't in school anymore. They are both around 20. No one sees them beacsue Draco doesn't like top leave his home anymore. And since the war started no one really wants to see Draco. So the whole kidnapping thing works. Hopefully that helps...

* * *

**

Chapter Fourteen: He fights with himself, and they kiss and make up!

* * *

Draco's mind and body were in a horrible battle. His mind wanted to stop. He didn't know why this was happening. Days ago she would have killed him, and now she's kissing him. But, his on the other hand wanted to continue. He never wanted to stop. Whenever he and Hermione touched even the slightest touch, his body felt as if it was on fire. He had never this kind of passion with anyone else before. All his "whores" had never come close.

_Does this happen because I love her, and never loved them, or is there something unique in what she does? I know this needs to stop. I can't go on being torn about her. _

Draco abruptly ended the kiss. Hermione's big brown eyes just stared back into his. She couldn't help but want to continue.

_Why the fuck did he stop? Did I do something wrong? I thought he loved me, so why wouldn't he want to kiss me? _

Since Hermione figured nothing would happen, she left the room. She needed sleep anyways. She knew tomorrow would be a big day. Draco would have a whole evening just to think about what had just happened between the baby and the kiss. She knew she had a lot to think about as well. She had planned on Draco refusing to do anything for her, not trying top help her in every way possible.

Draco watched her shut the door slowly. She looked entirely disappointed. But he didn't stop her. He needed to be alone. Poor Mr. Malfoy had a lot to think about and not as much time as he would have wished.

_Maybe I shouldn't have stopped? But I need to think about everything that has happened. She really threw me for a loop today. What the fuck is she telling me about her pregnancy for. Why can't she just get rid of it? Why does she have to have that fuckers kid? She should be having mine. By now I know she must kind of like me unless she is just using me. But how do I know? I'd love her unconditionally. I will never be able to tell either way. I'm blind to what she does._

Draco waled over to his bathroom, which adjoined his room, and turned on the water. A hot shower should help him think better. At least that had always helped in the past. Draco undressed himself and got in. the water was perfect. He slowly started to relax until thoughts of Hermione crawled into his mind again.

_What am I getting into. Do I really want to be involved in a love triangle? If I let her have the baby and take care of her she might love me someday, but what if that never happens. What if she uses her bastard as some sort of link with her fucking friend? I have about six months to do something, but I have no idea what the fuck will happen. _

Draco realized he had been standing there for a long time. He noticed his hand starting to prune up, and chose to get out. God forbid something happens to his perfect skin! He wrapped his body in the towel, and exited the bathroom. And then he noticed her. She was wrapped up on his bed sleeping. She looked like and angel.

_Dammit she must have come back to talk to me. Fuck, now what am I going to do? She's an angry bitch when you wake her up, but I know if I fall asleep next to her I'll never hear the end of it!_

Draco grabbed some clean boxers and quickly pulled them on. He grabbed the robe that was at the foot of the bed and decided to sleep in one of the guest rooms. He was not pleased about this in the least.

_My fucking house and I can't even sleep in my own fucking bed for fear the little bitch will rip my fucking head off._

He fumed all the way to the next best room in the house. Hermione's room.

_If she can sleep in my room, I can take hers. Besides, I'm not sleeping here because it's hers, but because it is the next best room to mine. Only the best for me! Ha ha, if only it were true. Like the saying, there are some things money can't buy (and for everything else there is mastercard! lol). Apparently Hermione was one of them._

Draco laid on her bed and tried to get comfortable. While he tired he inhaled her scent, and this ruined the mood even more.

_How the hell am I supposed to sleep if all I think of is her? _

With that thought, he fell into a deep slumber. Much to his dismay he couldn't even get Hermione out of his dreams.

_They were walking on the beach under the moonlight. Hermione was very pregnant, and there were two little ones behind them. They kept bugging their daddy to take them home. Then he realized that was him. He was their daddy. _

"_Daddy, can you and Mommy stop kissing for one second. Please! Please! I want to go home and so does Alex." The little boy cried._

"_Yea, Mommy, you promised we would have fun on this vacation, but I don't think its fun to watch you and daddy kissing! Ewwww!" He knew this little girl must be Hermione's. She looked almost identical to the Hermione he had just left a few moments before._

_  
"Draco, Draco, DRACO!"_

Draco snapped out of his dream. Fuck it wasn't real. Only then did he realize all of the children looked like him. None had even remotely looked like Harry. If only it were real.

"Draco, hello are you there?" he turned around to see a very angry Hermione looking at him.

_She still looks like an angel, even if she is a pissed off angel._

"Yea, you rang?" he looked into her eyes. For once, he couldn't read them. He had always been able to see into her soul just by looking into his eyes. But today, he could not.

She smiled at him. She was still pretty pissed that he hadn't woken her up last night, and that he had taken her bed. Her bed. Yea right. This was his house. Nothing would be for her. This wasn't her home. She had never wanted to come, yet she had begun to feel as if she belonged here.

_Hermione, Hermione Hermione! You cannot start thinking like this! You want to leave remember? You hate him! He took you away from Harry. Yet at the same time, you ,like him. He's there and you know he loves you in his own way, so why not make the best of it?_

While she battled with herself, Draco saw that she wasn't so sure of everything. So, he did what any guy would do. He kissed her. A long, slow, passionate kiss. One that would break the record for best kiss. Before she even realized it she was in his lap with her hands through his hair.

He held her and refused to let go. It felt too right. He never wanted this to end. This was everything he wanted right here. Her with him!

_She hasn't stopped me, this must be good!_

Meanwhile she still fought with herself:

_God, this has to stop. It feels so right but I know this is so wrong._

They knew it had to end one day, but they both refused to let it stop. For once, wrong was right, and neither wanted to be the bad one and end it.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it takes so long. School is getting more and more vicious as vacation approaches, so its getting harder and harder tomake time to update! I hope ya'll like it and you review! I'll be able to update by about Saturday or Sunday, and then next week more often! VACATION!**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. La la la la...

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: No Turning Back

* * *

Draco held on to Hermione and decided to see how far she was really willing to go. He slowly moved his hands downward, until they cupped her ass.

_Is she going to let me do this? Is she really willing? _

Hermione's mind was teaming with many thoughts. She had no idea why she was doing this. No one had ever kissed or touched her like this. Not even Harry.

_What is he doing? Am i really going to let him do this? Should I stop him? I want this, but at the same time I don't. Should i really let this continue onward?_

Her hands moved from his hair to his belt buckle, and Draco pulled away.

"Hermione, if you don't want to continue you need to stop now. If you continue to do what your intending to, then I'm not sure I'll be able to control myself. I want you so much, and I don't think I can control it, but at the same time, i don't want to force you to do something you don't want to." Draco half whispered to her.

_Please say you want to. Please Hermione. I've wanted this for so long. You have no idea! Let me show you how I feel about you. Give me a chance. I love you._

"Draco, I want this. I want you. Right here, right now." Hermione's eyes were full of lust, so he knew what she said was true. She really did want this. But was she really in it for Draco?

_I can't believe I just said that. I really don't know. I love Harry. What the fuck am I going to do? Bloody hell. I do want him, but is it because I like him? Or is it just for a good fuck?_

"I love you Hermione." Draco whispered as he slowly pulled her shirt off.

_And now I can show you just how much that is true. Hermione, I'll always be here for you. No matter what. I wish you believed me when I told you._

Hermione let Draco pull her shirt off and slowly undid her own pants. She wanted this and now she was sure. As she puled her pants off, Draco took a step back and just looked at her. She was perfect. Her body would be the envy of any model. She had long legs, a curvy body, and the perfect rack. And now she would be his.

Hermione's pants feel to the floor, and then Draco's. Now they were both standing there admiring each other's bodies. Hermione was flabbergasted, Draco was a god. Harry looked like a troll compared to Draco's body.

_Why does he have to be so perfect. Why?_

Draco carried Hermione over to the bed and looked into her eyes.

"This is your last chance to tell me no." He smirked at her. He knew she was too far gone to say no now. Her eyes gave her away. Right now, she was his and neither one of them could deny it.

"Don't stop. I told you I wanted you, and yet you still question me?" She smiled at him, and he was lost.

Draco slowly entered her and began to pump. _I've won. She is mine. She must love me. Why else would she let me do this to her? This is Hermione. Miss holier than thou. She would never make love to someone unless she truly loved them._ Hermione began to meet his thrusts and both were filled with non stop moans.

"Draco! Don't stop!" Hermione screamed. She was enjoying herself more than she ever had. _Oh my god! He's even better than Harry! _Draco knew she was about to climax, and he felt himself becoming rather close. He waited for her and then filled her with himself one last time. It was in this position they both fell asleep.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

Hermione slowly woke up. The sun was beautiful, but when she looked around the room, she realized something was wrong. _Where in the bloody hell am I? This isn't my room!_ She felt something warm behind her, and then it hit her.

"_Oh fuck. What have I done? I don't love him! What the fuck am I going to do now? Shit."_

Slowly, she climbed out of Draco's bed tyeing as hard as she possibly could not to wake him up. After she had accomplished this task, she stood there. He looked so angelic while he was sleeping. She didn't want to leave him there, but she knew she had to. She needed some time to think alone. What she had done was awful.. She was engaged! And now she cheated on Harry with Draco?

She opened the door and ran to her room. She needed a shower quickly. She couldn't let his scent remain on her body.

As the door slowly shut, Draco woke up. He felt the spot next to him and found it empty.

_Where is she going? Is something wrong? Well, at least I know she can't be pregnant! Been there done that! Have I done something that offended her? She agreed last night, it wasn't all me._

Draco managed to crawl out of bed and headed to the shower. He cleaned up and decided the best plan of action would be to speak with Hermione. He knew she might have mixed feelings about him, and he knew right now she must be torn. She had cheated on Harry. Something very un-Hermione like.

He dressed in is usual clothes. Jeans and tee. Muggle clothes were really comfortable, he had to give them that. The only thing muggle, other than Hermione,t hat he had ever really cared for. He smiled at that thought.

_Hermione. She had been the only person to ever make him feel anything Last night had been perfect. She wasn't another one of his whores. He cared and wanted to care for her until he day he died. I only wish she felt the same._

Draco wen t downstairs and told his house elves to make him and his mistress some French toast for breakfast. He loved French toast, and he knew Hermione liked it as well. A good breakfast for the start of a new day.

Meanwhile, Hermione was still scrubbing here body in the shower. She couldn't get him off her. Or at least it seemed that way to her. She needed to be cleaned then maybe she could think about what happened. She made a mistake. She knew this, but could she tell him?

_If he knew I didn't really want him, would he hate me? He loves me, but does he love me enough to accept I still don't love him? I only slept with him because I needed to have someone love me. Right?_

Hermione could take it no more. She broke down and cried. She cried harder than she veer had before. Not only had she broken herself, but if harry ever found out she had lost him as well.

After what had seemed like hours, she dressed and went downstairs to find French toast and note on her plate. The note read:

**Hermione, my love, I have gone to make arrangements with a muggle doctor. I know you wish to have a check up, and I'd prefer the wizarding world didn't know about the baby yet. I would like to see you when I come home, which may be late afternoon. I love you,**

**Draco Malfoy**

So, she would be alone for a while.

_Good. I need time to sort this out. And, now I need to plan on going to the doctor. I hope he picks a good one. I don't want some second rate doctor to delver my baby. _

Knowing Draco, he would have the best of the best. She ate her food and went to the library. She had a lot to do.

* * *

**A/N: Please don't kill me! Lol, anyways next time, Hermione gets to see the doctor for the first time, and she'll find out whether it is a boy or girl! I might have the next chapter up in a day or say. Depends on the reviews:)**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same shit, different day... still don't own it

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Finding the Perfect One

* * *

Draco had been waiting in the same office for three hours and he was getting tired. Draco Malfoy did not wait, yet here he was... still. He was really annoyed. He wanted to leave, but Hermione needed to have the best, and word on the street was this doctor was the best.

He didn't want just anyone to deliver her child, because he knew there were complications involved sometimes, and he wanted someone who knew just what to do. He could've gone to any mediwitch, but Hermione supposedly being dead woulds create a problem. The last thing he wanted was for Harry Potter to know he bride to be was alive, and well.

All for her. Always for her. Was this what it was all reduced to? Him, in a muggle town! The wizarding world would have a field day if they knew where he was at this moment.

But since the death of his father, they really hadn't been interested in him. The only one of the family with any morals and they didn't care. They wanted the scandals, never anything particularly important. But, he was glad they didn't care. He never would have been able to have Hermione f they had. Imagine trying o get her with the public swarming around.

He would have been fucked.

"Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." the nurse in the bright pink scrubs called out. "The doctor will see you now, if you would like." She had the biggest smile splayed across her face. She was a looker, but he was a taken man now. He walked down the hall, and into the nearest open door.

"Good afternoon, I'm Dr. Christopher James." The tall man held out a hand. Draco took in with no qualms. He looked decent. A tall man with a firm grip. Maybe Draco could trust this man but he was uneasy about another man touching his girl.

"My name is Draco Malfoy. Now, I've heard you are the best gynecological/obstetrics doctor in the area. I want the best for my girlfriend. She is the most important thing to me." Draco stated rather bluntly. He had been waiting a while, and was tired so he wanted this to end as soon as possible.

"Well, I wouldn't say the best, but I've dealt with many pregnancies and deliveries. I have had my medical degree for about seven years, and believe me, in that time, I have held so many new babies. It is the most gratifying part of the job. I've only lost about three babies in this time period as well. That usually helps the fathers nerves." The man's degrees took up the entire wall. Draco half heard everything that was said.

The man seemed to be qualified. Only three lost babies. That's pretty good. He wasn't an expert, but Draco knew that sometimes they just died. Or they were delivered as stillborns and such.

"Great, I think you have the job then. But, I have one problem. I would prefer Hermione not leave the house. I could accommodate you in any way possible. We could set up a delivery room in the home and for the last couple months, I could pay your salary for you to just stay in the manor." The man just stood there shocked.

" Well, you must be very wealthy then. You want me to stay as a paid guest in your home her last two or so months, as well as set up a delivery room. Why all the secrecy so to speak?" Draco knew the questions would come, and he had prepared an answer for them all. He would get what he wanted one way or another.

"My girlfriend doesn't want anyone to know yet,a nd would prefer not to tell anyone at all. She rarely leaves the house as it is, so staying there won't be a problem. She would go to the hospital and such but she also has a fear of them." Draco had answered too fats and he knew it. This may not go well now. It has sounded to fabricated. Who in their right mind would believe that?

" I see, so when would you like me to do the preliminary check-up. I need to see how far along she might be, and give her the correct prenatal vitamins and such." Dr. James looked at Draco questioningly.

"I would prefer in about a week. I also need a list of equipment you need to set up an area where this can be done. This baby means everything to her and I would like everything to run smoothly. I hope you understand."

"Of course, first time mothers are always weary. Give me a moment and I will return with a list of necessary things for this in home station." the good doctor walked out of the room, and Draco was once again, alone.

Draco has always liked to be alone, but lately whenever he was alone, he felt like something was missing. Having Hermione around was really changing him. He no longer wished he had chosen hadn't been cast away from the Dark Lord because he had failed. He no longer wished revenge on anyone. He actually accepted his fate.

After he had failed to kill Dumbledore, the Dark Lord had decided to cast him out of their world. Since he was a Malfoy, his father had begged to save his life. But Voldemort made a trade instead. Malfoy Sr. to save the life of the younger Malfoy. His father had never outwardly shown any type of love toward him, but when he sacrificed himself to save Draco, Draco had known that deep down his father had a heart, and had loved him.

Draco had pleaded he would have his revenge upon Voldemort for killing his family, but he had never taken the initiative to make it happen. He had just faded from that world. That was when his obsession took over. He had always had a thing for Hermione, but after having nothing left to live for, he decided to act upon his feelings.

He could never just come out and say how he felt because at the time she had already developed a thing for Potter. And, what would the school say? A Malfoy with Granger? It would never have lasted. He had waited patiently and finally the opportunity had come to have her. She was in the war, as he had known she would be.

When he had found her she looked as if she had been stunned, just lying there. He had taken her home cleaned her up, removed her wand, and thats how it started. He knew they thought she was dead. It had surprised him how easy it had truly been. But, why hadn't Potter even tried to take her back, or find her body? He had sometimes though it to be too easy.

The doctor returned with a long list of medical supplies that Draco need to have his plan succeed. He knew it would work. Hermione wouldn't have to leave, and at the same time she could be taken care of. She could have her way, and he his.

Draco walked out the door into muggle London. He was late for lunch, so he walked into Diagon Alley and apparated home. They needed to talk about the night before. He thought it was perfect, but he knew she must be at a loss. She loved Harry, but had slept with him. He wanted to make sure she was okay, and hoped she had not regretted what had happened.

* * *

**In Harry's World:**

"Harry, come quick. Draco Malfoy was spotted in muggle London not too far from here about a half an hour ago. He walked out of a doctor's office, and I have a feeling it wasn't for him!" Ron said excitedly.

"Stop joking around Ron. I'm not in the fucking mood. No one has seen hide nor hair of that fucker since the party thing at pansy's." Harry snapped at the redhead.

"I'm not joking around, he was seen walking out of a gynecologist's office. Ring any bells? You said Hermione was pregnant. We know she is alive, so think. Why would Malfoy be there? She still has the baby Harry. Use your brain. Bloody hell boy." Ron yelled at him.

It must have finally clicked in Harry's world, because he stood up and smiled. He knew this would be their chance. She was alive, and still had his baby. She was still his! Maybe she wasn't there on her won will, especially if she still had his baby. What if she still loved him, and was waiting for her knight in shining armor to save her?

"Alright. Who spotted him?" Harry asked.

"Its was, let's see." Ron looked at the worn parchment in his hand. "Tonks. We know she wouldn't get it wrong. She Knows how important this is to you man." Ron told him.

"Okay, let's all get together and plan some sort of recon again. Get Tonks. She can morph into a pregnant woman and possibly get some answers from the good doctor. Can you handle that?" He asked with a glint of sarcasm in his voice.

"Anything you need Harry. I just want to get her back to." Ron said and left with a skip in his step.

Harry smiled. His first real smile in weeks.

_I'll get you back Hermione if it's the last fucking thing I do. I swear it. We'll get you away from hat fucker and then make him pay for everything he has done to you._

But, one question was still sitting in the back of Harry's mind. If she was fine, and still pregnant with his baby, why was she all over Malfoy when he had seen her?

* * *

**A/N: Will Harry get her back? Finally Hermione wil get looked at. Sorry you still don't know the sex it just works better this way! ** **Read and review please:) **


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing still.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Does She Mean it?

* * *

Hermione heard the front door slam, and knew he had arrived home.

_Fuck I don't want to see him right now. God dammit, why couldn't he have taken longer?_

She crept to her room, hoping to get by unnoticed. But, luck was not with her the moment and Draco ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"I found the perfect doctor. He will deliver your baby safe and sound and in the manor. He is also a muggle, so we will have to modify his memory, but that does give you some comfort right?" He looked at her pleadingly. He knew he had hit the spot with this one.

"Are you serious? You got me a muggle doctor? I thought the note was just to make me happy. Are you sure you want a muggle to deliver the baby? You do know that I could be lost in childbirth. Having a witch do it would be so much easier. Couldn't you just erase their memory?" Hermione's hormones started to kick in.

_Fuck. I never really did ask her. And what the fuck does she mean we could lose her in childbirth? Would that leave ME to take of the little fucker? I don't really have a choice at the moment , but without her what reason would I have to keep it?_

"Hermione, calm down. We have months to plan for this." Draco tried to sound as if he meant it, but in reality, he was worried now.

_What is months wasn't enough time? What if something really does happen? Fuck. Calm down. You need to be able to pull face for Hermione. She needs to be clam. No matter what. Her in a bad mood is worse than dealing with a pissed off dragon._

Hermione looked up into his eyes and saw he meant what he had said. And then something hit her, and hard. She was falling for him.

_How can I fall for him? He's taken me away and kept me like a pet! He took me away form Harry, the father of my baby. He took away my life. Everyone thinks I'm dead. But, he has taken good care of me. He's never really hurt me, right? At least not physically. In fact, he's only made me feel what I thought was never possible. What am I going to do? What if anyone realizes I am alive ,and with Him?_

Her eyes were glowing with love, but who was it for? For him or for the boy wonder? The only way he could know was to make sure he was all she thought about. He grabbed her lips and pulled them into a greedy kiss. She did nothing to stop it, only to increase the passion.

He pulled away and whispered in her ear "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too." And she pulled him into another kiss.

_Shit, did I just say that? Do I mean it?_

He quickly pulled back and looked at her.

_Did she really say that? Has she really fallen for me?

* * *

_

**On The Outside:**

_Can we really pull this shit off? Okay Harry, pull yourself together. You need to be together. _

He quickly pulled on a shirt and walked into the dining room. Everyone else had already been waiting for a while, but Harry had needed a few to compose himself. He was finally getting his chance to get her back. He sat down with everyone else while Ron double checked what everyone was doing.

"Okay, and Tonks, you have to look and act really pregnant. Can you pull that off? This whole recon depends upon it." Ron questioned.

"Well of course. You should know that by now. You've only asked fifty million times." Tonks replied. She was obviously annoyed, but everything really did revolve around her. If she messed up, the rest of the plan would be kaput.

Ron eyed her angrily. He hated it when people questioned him. Even harry dared not cross the redhead when making any strategic plans. He was second best to Hermione, but even she let him do it his way. That was just how it had worked.

"Okay then, let's get this started." Ron said, and the meeting was adjourned. Everyone who wasn't needed piled out. Tonks, who now looked really pregnant with bright blonde hair almost identical to Malfoy and bright green eyes to envy Harry's, was on her way out. She was phase one. She would be the one to get the nitty gritty on Hermione's pregnancy and everything that Draco would be using the doctor for. They needed to know if he could be used to aid in her rescue or not.

As soon as Tonks disapperated from the house, Harry felt like everything would be back to normal soon. If only he knew how wrong he was.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry this is short and I'm so sorry it was late. I really was going to update sooner, but the some damn bug is going around everywhere here, and it just happned to grace me as well. I'll try and updat ASAP, but I'm not sure how soon it will happen.**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: This characters are owned by the awsomely cool JK, and the song is Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls.

Chapter 18: Harry's plans and Hermione's new love...

Harry was in total breakdown mode. Tonks was taking forever. He couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't back yet. He walked into his room and turned on the radio...

_And I'd give up forever to touch you,_

_'Cause I know that you feel me some how._

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be,_

_And I don't want to go home right now._

_And all I can taste is this moment,_

_And all I can breathe is your life,_

_And sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of the truth in your lies._

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive._

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand._

_When everything's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

He just stood there. He couldn't move. This was their song. It said how much he really loved her. He'd do anything to be with her. He still couldn't let go. He couldn't let her be with Malfoy. Only she knew who he was. He wasn't "the-boy-who-lived" to her. He was just Harry. That's all he wanted. He wanted that love.

Just as Harry was thinking this, Tonks waddled through the door, and quickly morphed back to her original form.

"Did you get any information from him? Did he mention anything at all?" Harry heard Ron yell from down the hall He knew she was home now. He ran to the entry way, where about six people where standing, all waiting for nay kind of hope.

"He didn't mention having anyone named Hermione as a patient. Hell, I even looked through his bloody files to see if he had a chart or anything. Nada. I think we might have hit a dead end. Whatever Malfoy was doing there was his own damn business and he made sure of it." She turned to Harry and looked at him. "You knew we couldn't expect anything. We aren't even sure if Hermione is still pregnant with your child. How do we know she isn't carrying the spawn of the devil at the moment?"

Harry turned and walked away. It was another dead end. He had lost his chance once again. The only thing he could do now was hope. His wishes were not being granted, and he couldn't mope around forever. He walked into his room, and listen to the radio. He needed to be alone to accept his loss, once again.

HERMIONE's

_Fuck. I did it again. I need to think before I open my damn mouth._

Hermione ran down the hallway. She needed to lock herself up, she needed to think.

_How can I love him? Yes, I slept with him, but that was a mistake. Yes I've been friendly, but that was only to get what I wanted... right? Bloody hell, what am I going to do? Do I love him? No, I love Harry. Harry, the father of my baby. The only person I've ever loved. The only person i will ever love._

As Hermione ran down the hallway, she could hear his footsteps quickly approaching. He was going to catch up to her, and she couldn't do anything to prevent it. She felt him grab her arm and quickly spun her around to face him once again.

_Why is it him I think of? Why is it him I want to be with?_

She looked into those eyes. She saw the love and the lust to which Draco was continually entranced by. She had stolen his heart, but why hadn't she noticed before? All she had needed to do was to look into those magnificent eyes. They showed his soul. It was as if he wore his heart on his sleeve. Had anyone else noticed this side of him?

"Hermione we need to talk. Do you actually mean it? Do you love me like you said you do?" His eyes filled with puddles, which she presumed would soon devour his face in their sleek tracks. Correct again. His eyes overflowed and released a flood of tears.

_This isn't like him. Is Draco Malfoy allowed to cry?_

"Draco, I don't know what to tell you. I can't love you. Don't you see, we are not meant to be together. I don't know if I love you, and that's the scary part, but I can't be with you no matter what." Hermione spoke hesitantly.

She knew she had broken whatever heart Draco might have possessed. She shattered everything by uttering those three devious words. Words so overused by everyone. I love you, I love this, what was everything coming to? And no, she abused them as well. She claimed to love harry, but she had said them, and as far as she could fathom, she had mean them.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I haven't had the time... school has been crazy.. so has work... It's almost as if everyhting is against the stroy.. :) jk.. Anyways, its Christams vacation, so I might finally get a chance to put I some well deserved updates...**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. no matter how much I would like to, I can't take the credit. And, I don't own the song either. Can you guess what it is?

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Broken Hearts and Broken Dreams... Repaired?

* * *

Hermione slowly backed away from the Malfoy heir. His world had just come crashing down and she had been he cause. She didn't want to be a around for the aftermath though. She had heard rumors of what happens when something did not go his way, and she did not want to find out if it could possibly be the truth. As she turned to leave she heard him breakdown. It wasn't the silent tears any longer. He walked away sobbing. She had fucked up this time, and she knew it.

She ran into her room. She didn't know what she was going to do now. Everything had been so great. Now how would he treat her? He was beginning to open up and show a new side of himself, would he revert back to his old ways? She needed him to survive, he was her provider. Her baby and she depended on it. What was she to do?

**DRACO' POV:**

"How could she do this to me!" an angry Malfoy screamed as he threw the contents of his desk onto the floor.

He slumped onto the floor and let out all his frustrations. He cried as he had never cried before. He couldn't take the pain. He couldn't take the years of working for something to have it fall into his lap. He had worked so hard, but in the end,he had nothing. Who would catch him when he fell? Would he be alone forever now? Hermione had made it blatantly clear she wanted nothing to do with him, could he really let her go and move on?

_Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That when the lights are off somethings killing me_

_I know it seems like people care  
Cause they're always around me  
But when the day is done and everybody runs_

_Who will be the one to save me from myself__  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall_

_When the show is over__  
And it's empty everywhere  
__It's hard to face going back alone  
So I walk around the city__  
Anything, anything to clear my head  
I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home_

_Who will be the one to save me from myself__  
Who will be the one who's there  
And not ashamed to see me crawl  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall_

_It may seem I have everything  
__But everything means nothing  
When the ride that you've been on  
That you're coming off__  
Leaves you feeling lost_

_Is anybody out there  
Does anybody see  
That sometimes loneliness is a part of me_

_Who will be the one to save me from myself?_

_Who will be the one who's there__  
And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
__Who's gonna catch me when I fall?  
__Who's gonna catch me when I fall?__  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall__  
And not ashamed to see me crawl?  
Who's gonna catch me when I fall?_

After Draco could cry no more, he picked himself up and flopped onto his bed and fell asleep. He needed to be alone, and he needed to rest. Tomorrow would be a long day. He had to decide what he was going to do. Should he give up, and admit defeat or keep trying, even if it killed him?

**HERMIONE'S POV:**

I woke up and looked outside. It was snowing. Actually snowing. I couldn't remember the last time I had actually looked outside and noticed the weather.

As I watched the snow slowly swirl it's way down to the ground I wondered how Draco was at the moment. As much as I wanted to be out of his home and out of his life, I was really used to being here. I was comfortable and happy.

_Did I really just say I was happy here? Am I? Have I really liked being here with the King of Cold?_

Then it hit me. I regretted everything I had told him last night. I felt like shit for hurting him like that. He truly loved me and I threw it right back in his face.

_Dammit Hermione, you picked a really good fucking time to a grow a conscience. Couldn't you have thought it through yesterday? No.. you had to say something that you don't even know the truth of. Bloody Hell. _

I got out of bed and quickly dressed. I needed to fix Everything. I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay, for some reason, even I didn't know.

I ran into the hallway and down to Draco's wing of the house. I knocked on his door, but he didn't answer. I figured he must still be mad at me, so I slowly opened the door. When the door was fully open did I see him. Still sleeping.

_He looks like a child. How could I hate someone who looks so innocent?_

I went over to the bed and pulled the covers off him.

"Motherfucker!" the sleeping form screamed as the cold air swept over him.

_Innocent my ass..._

"I need to talk to you. I don't care what you say. Listen to me, then you can yell all you wan to. Okay?" I looked at him and waited for the nod before I began, "I know you must hate me for what I said, but i need to make an amendment. I don't know why, but I am happy here. I may not love you, and may never love you, but I'm happy. You told me before that you wanted me to be happy. Well I am."

"Hermione please tell me you aren't just trying to make me feel better. Do you really mean what you say?" His beautiful eyes stared into my own.

"Yes Draco. I mean it." I smiled at him.

**DRACO'S POV:**

I didn't wait for anything after that. I took her mouth in my own and would not take no for an answer. I pulled her body onto my own as I slithered my tongue across her own, begging for an entrance. She allowed the entrance, and pulled me even closer.

As I made the move to pull her shirt off, she quickly jumped backward and ran out of the room.

_Shit, now what?

* * *

_

_**A/N: La, la, la, la, la. Happy New Years everyone! Hope you like the update! The song in this chapter is Ashlee Simpson's "Catch Me When I Fall." **_


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer. Don't own anything!

* * *

Chapter Twenty- Remembering what it was like.

* * *

She liked it, so why did she run this time? Why can't she admit it. She's falling. Her slip of the tongue wasn't really a slip. She meant it. The way she looked at me. The way she holds me. It's all there. She loves me. Why can't she admit it to herself? Why can't she see what's hiding there? Is she too afraid she will get hurt? Is she afraid to hurt Potter?

These questions and other raced through his mind as he calmed down. He needed the answers, but he knew he could not go to her right now. He was pissed to say the least, but he thought she might need time. He knew he did when he figured out he loved her.

Flashback

Draco was sitting in Ancient Runes. He was partnered with the damn bookworm again. But, for once, she didn't look like one. Sh had left her hair down. It wasn't bushy, but looked silky soft. He wanted to reach out and touch it to see, but he knew she'd flip. Hell, everyone would think he'd gone mad. A Malfoy touching a Mudblood with no purpose.

He continued to watch her movements. She was reading a book, which was nothing out of the ordinary, but it wasn't like she was just reading. It was as if she was possessed. She turned each page with a ferocity he had never seen. She devoured the book with her eyes.

He couldn't help but watch her delicate hands. On her right middle finger she wore a beautiful opal ring, most likely given to her by her 'friends'. She twirled it as she read. He chuckled to himself quietly. He wondered if anyone had ever paid this much attention to her. Then he heard the teacher announce class was over.

Luckily, no one had noticed him staring, not even the book goddess herself.

Over the next few weeks, he paid closer and closer attention to the girl. He knew many of her habits and mannerisms. He knew when her and her pets fought she would bite her lip in anger. Or when she was concentrating, she'd nibble the end of her quills.

She never wore enough make-up to really notice. Just simple stuff. Her hair was usually in a high pony-tail on her head. If she left it down for the day, soon enough a quill would end up holding it up. She didn't seem to like it in her face. He liked how some tendrils would always fall into her face, and she'd put them behind her ears with a sigh.

Her clothes were always neat and clean. She took very good care of herself. Much unlike most the girls he usually dated. They would look as if they had thrown themselves together in a hurry. Hermione on the other hand looked perfect. Much like the reputation she had carried through the years.

He admired her reputation. Other than Krum, she had never really dated. But, not for lack of followers. Draco knew a few Slytherins even wanted to get with her. They wouldn't admit it in public, but in the common room, many things were said about her. Draco never commented. He wouldn't allow himself to be on their level. He knew that no one had a chance. She would never accept them for what they were. Deatheaters.

How he hated the fact she had the choice. He had none. For him, his future was set. He had to follow a man he loathed more than anything. One who wasn't even pure, but wanted a pure race. He hated the hypocrisy in the man. He hated everything about it. And much as he wanted to chance to be able to do as he wished, he knew he could not. He wanted to be like her. He wanted her freedom. She would never understand this. She had chosen her path. She had chosen the light. And more than likely, they would win because of her. She truly was the smartest witch of their generation. She was the proof that blood didn't matter. It was what was inside. And in Draco's case, it was nothing.

His admiration turned to a slight crush. He would accidentally do something to get a chance to touch her. He slowly began to dismiss his denial and accept it for what it was. He loved getting to work with her. But, on the outside, he could not show it. Yes, he became nicer to her, but he could never tell her how he was beginning to feel. But, it's not like it would matter, he saw how she began to look at the boy wonder. Her eyes were filled with the same love for him, as his were for her. Draco admired her from afar, as she did for Harry.

So, his crush became more. He loved her. He was sitting in his private room, doing his homework, and he couldn't shake the feeling he needed her. He couldn't stop thinking about her. She was his in his dreams, in his thoughts. She became what he wanted but could not attain. He had to ell her. He loved her. But would she accept? Yes, they had become civil, even almost leaning towards a friendship, but what would she say?

He worked up his courage, and on the last day before their NEWTS were to begin he found her in the library, but she was not alone. Of course, the boy wonder had to be there. He watched them through the shelves, waiting for his chance to tell her. His chance to spill his thoughts, spill his love. But, alas, his chance would not come. He heard Potter ask her to be his girlfriend. Potter told her the same things Draco had come to spill himself. Draco was broken. How could this happen? This was his chance, and he couldn't even have that!

He went back to his room that day and lost it. He blew up everything in sight. He didn't want to live with himself. Then, he began to think of the upcoming war. Maybe he could get her then.

Graduation soon approached. Hermione graduated at the top, with Draco at her side. He was so close, but so far. But her looks of admiration and love, her joy and tears were not for him. She belonged to another.

After graduation, he said his goodbyes to her, and had disappeared. He choose to stay out of the war, he choose to be neutral. He had lost his battle, so why fight the war?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you like it. :) **

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one.

* * *

Chapter 21: Love is Not Easy

* * *

_What am I going to do. I know I'm happy here, but every time me and Draco are together, we cannot keep to ourselves. I have to touch him, he has to touch me. This all leads to kissing. Kissing that cannot happen. I cannot admit what I feel for him. This can't be true. Someone please pinch me now. Let me know I'm dreaming! _

Hermione was at a loss. She wanted to stay, but did not know if she could. She couldn't be around Draco without anything physical happen. And she was most certainly not ready to admit to any feelings she might possess.

"Why can't I just figure out what I want and need to be happy? Why can't I have a book that gives me all the bloody answers?" Hermione screamed at no one in particular. This wasn't easy for her. She didn't have the answers, and for once, she would have to search her heart and not a library to find them.

After pondering for the evening, she decided she needed to leave. She had to ask Draco to let her go. She couldn't be his captive. For her and her child's sake she needed to leave. She was falling for him, and it couldn't be allowed to continue. The only way to make this right was to leave. But, was it the right decision?

* * *

Draco had been in the library when she had come to him. She said she had been thinking.

_When isn't that bloody girl thinking? When ever I see her, her face is screwed up in concentration as if she needs the answers to some Potions problem._

"I think it would be best if you allowed me to go home. I can't be around you and not be with you, but being with you would sacrifice everything, and I'm not ready for that now, or maybe ever. I promise if you let me go, i won't out you. I'll keep it all secret, and no one will know what happened." She looked at him with pleading eyes.

_Dammit Hermione, why can't you admit you love me. I see it. The way you look at me, the way you have begun to treat me. You have hit the same damn speed bump I did. You want to say it, but don't think you can. But, what is stopping you? You have no other girl to stand in your way, I already love you more than you will ever understand, what is it? What is keeping you from telling me the truth. It cannot be Potter, you have already thrown aside your 'undying' love for the saint. Please, just tell me the truth!_

"I cannot let you leave. I cannot let you get away once more. I gave up on you years ago, and I will not do it again. A Malfoy will always get what he wants. I want you. I want to be with you always, I want to be a family. A real one, one like I never truly had. Do you not see that I could many women from our world, but I have still continued to choose only you through the years?" She was watching him in confusion. She did not understand.

"What do you mean years? You told me you loved me yes, but years? I think you are mistaken. You hated me in school," she was so lost,a nd he could tell she needed an explanation he was not yet ready to admit to her.

"I can't tell you now, maybe sometime, and since you are planning to stay for a while, we will get to it in the future." He stood up, walked over to her and placed a delicate kiss upon her forehead. "I need to go and make sure dinner is being properly prepared. I have a surprise in mind." With that he left.

* * *

She just stood, still lost in his words. She could not make any sense of what he had told her. There was no way she was what had desired in school. It didn't add up. She had assumed he had a secret all while they had been living together, but her? No, it wouldn't make sense. At that time Malfoy Sr. was still terrorizing the youngest blonde's life. But, if it had been the secret, it would explain the civil attitude he had held toward her all seventh year.

_Why couldn't he tell me know. Not only will he not let me leave, he won't explain anything to me. I'm no child. I should be allowed to know. It has to do with me, so shouldn't I be informed?_

_The balls on that girl. Home? Back to Potter? I think not. I cannot allow her to leave. I need her to realize what she means to me, and what i mean to her. She loves me._

Draco walked to the kitchen. He could smell the wondrous feast the elves were preparing. Only the best for him and Hermione. He would have it no other way. Tonight was going to be special. The elves carefully were preparing all of Hermione's favorites. She had made it through the first trimester safely. The time when most women spontaneously abort. She had made it past that, and although the child she carried was not his own, he still wanted to treat it as his.

He wondered if she even knew that the worst months had passed. Since learning of the pregnancy, Draco had researched everything that would happen and everything he had to be prepared to face in the upcoming months. He didn't want any surprises.

He checked on everything, and slowly headed back upstairs, where he noticed Hermione stationed in her usual seat in the library. He couldn't even tell by looking at her that she was with child. Her body was still as perfect as he remembered from all those years ago. Her stomach still as taut and flat as ever. But soon he knew it would swell, and finally the show what secret she hid. He continued his way to his room. He needed a shower and time to think. When should he tell her his story. Would she ever need to know when it started?

Hermione sat down and continued to think about what he could have meant. Her mind was racing with questions she needed the answers for. She wouldn't be able to do anything until she knew.

_Why can't you just tell me? But, who am I to say anything? I can't even tell you the simple truth, nor can i hide it. I want to say I love you, but I do not know if I really mean it yet. I still have feelings for Harry. How can I tell you what I am feeling? _

She rose and held her stomach. Her mind wandered to whether her baby was a boy or girl. Whether it would be as great as her and Harry. Would she allow ti to be raised by Draco? Was Draco going to accept it as his own? More questions she needed answers to. Would she ever get her answers?

She wandered to her room to change and look presentable for dinner. Draco had said he had a surprise for her. She wondered what it could possibly be.

_You and all your fucking secrets. What am I going to do with you? _

She smirked to herself and redressed. Thinking what the future would really bring. This wouldn't be easy was the only answer she knew for sure.

* * *

HARRY'S POV:

How could someone he had seen and almost held in his own arms be so hard to get track of? If he had the right time and people he could raid the Malfoy mansion, but lately no one had been on his side. No one believed him. Even Ron, who had seen her with his own two eyes had lost hope. Only he carried the love and strength to find her, but no one would let him be alone. Everyone feared what he might do. They didn't want him to do something he may soon regret. Such as, finding Hermione.

What he couldn't fathom was why had they given up? What did they fear they would lose form gaining back the smartest witch of their age? She was what they needed to win, did they not see that? Yes, he had to be the one to actually raise his wand to Voldemort, but she was his strength. She was the one who had always been there. Without her, he wouldn't know half the magic he did. She had taken her time to teach him spells to protect himself as well as to attack.

Ron could plan a perfect battle, but without the knowledge she had given them, they would be lost. That's why he couldn't give up. They had considered she had moved to the dark side. Maybe it's lust had finally caught her eye. She had always been good at dark arts. But he would not face this possibility. She had too pure a soul to be turned so evil.

He had to devise his won plan. He needed to get alone and get into the mansion. Night would be best. While everyone was asleep, he would go and check it out. The mansion wasn't very far away. And if no one was up to babysit him, he could go undetected. He had to know for himself. He wouldn't let her go. Not now, not ever. Even if he had to kidnap her to get her back. She was coming home.

When everyone had gone to sleep, he slowly crept his way to the door. He had to be at least 20 yards away from the headquarters to apparate undetected. He ran to his destination and whispered for the manor. He was there faster than he could have snapped his fingers. All the lights were out. How strange. It looked peaceful inside. Then he saw light radiating from two windows on the second floor. In both, he saw silhouettes. One, belonging to a female, and the other male. He could only assume it was his mark, and his girl.

* * *

**A/N: Yea... Happy? I updated within the week for once.. and yea.. it's a little longer than usaul:) Hope you guys all like it, and if it's greatly appreciated I might get to anohter update this weekend!**

** Do you think Harry should take Hermione with him?  
**


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer. I own nothing, except maybe a cat, and my fish, but nothing important I guess. Wish I did, but alas, my dreams shan't come true... at least for now..

* * *

Chapter 22: Harry to the Rescue?

* * *

It's her. It's really her. But why is _he_ in the room with her? Shouldn't she be alone, and somehow a captive? She's smiling at him, why? Why does she seem pleased to be with him? Am I going to let this happen?

Harry stood below the window, and saw the two figures become rather, close to say the least. The male figure pulled the female towards himself. Was Malfoy going to kiss his woman? Never. He could not let that happen.

Harry slipped on his invisibility cloak and entered the Malfoy compound. He needed to get her. He couldn't let anything more happen to her. She had already been through hell right? He tightened his grip on his wand as he hunted the hallways of the magnificent manor. He deduced it wasn't as dreary as he had always suspected. The owner had apparently had a keen interest in art, ad Picasso and Monet were brandished upon the walls.

He heard a high pitched squeal and ran up the stairs, finally, he had found where they were. He saw Malfoy with his mouth around what was not his. It captured the delicate lips of Hermione in one foul swoop, and stole whatever innocence she had held back. Harry could not believe his eyes. Hermione was kissing him... willingly? He watched as she grabbed the back of Malfoy's neck as she had once done to him. Was this a game? Was she using her goddess-like body as her means of escape, or were her actions truly genuine?

Hadn't she promised forever? Hadn't she taken his ring? Wasn't she carrying his child? He couldn't watch anymore. He needed to make a move, but how? And when? Could he really do this without raising an alarm?

He slwoly walked into the nearest room, careful to make as little noise as possible.

"Draco, you need to wait outside. I need to get ready, okay?" Harry heard Hermione sputter at last. This will be it. This will be his chance.

"As you wish my love, but do hurry. You know I hate it when you keep me waiting, like i said, I have a very special surprise for you and the young one." Could that be Malfoy? And, was he referring to the baby? HIS baby! This was uncalled for. Hermione had told him? She hadn't even informed their families! Maybe it was a tactic to get out. She wasn't stupid, this he knew.

He heard heavy footsteps slowly fading and then finally ceasing. He swooped out of the room, and carefully waltzed into her room. She was more beautiful than he had ever remembered. Clearly starting to show, but very still slightly so. He removed the cloak and stared at her.

"Didn't I ask you to wait for me?" She said, then slowly turned around, "Shou- Oh Merlin! Harry! What are you doing here?

"Hermione this is for your own good. I love you. Stupify." he whispered to her. He couldn't let her ruin his chance. He needed to get her back to the headquarters and have her cleansed from Malfoy's filth. She was his, and no one was to say differently.

She slowly fell into his arms, and he cast a disillusionment spell on her to blend into the surroundings. He needed to do this fast. He quickly exited as he had come in. For once, he was thankful about the size of the Malfoy's vault. He needed the extra security of the big home. He apparated to headquarters, and hoped never to see the dastardly place again.

* * *

"Hermione, are you ready yet? Please answer me. The kiss earlier meant nothing. I was just playing!" Draco begged the door.

Something was amiss. Why wouldn't she answer. She had seemed just as pleased with the unlawful kiss, so why the silence?

"Hermione, I'm coming in!" He opened the door, and say the vast emptiness.

Bloody hell. What the fuck is going on? There is no way in hell she could leave, so where had she gone?

Then he saw it. On the ground lay a gold ring. Inscribed on the band were the words **To Harry, may you love me as I love you. Hermione.** How could this have gotten here? He knew she had a ring, but hers read differently. Then it hit him. Potter was here.

* * *

**Next: **What happens when she wakes up and discovers she is no longer with her love? Will she go back or stay? How will Draco react to the theft of his princess?

**A/N: **I sincerely apologize once again for the wait. It seems I have been sick again. Mono is a nsty little bug, I will be sure to avoid it in the future, so as to keep this story going. I iwll try and update again, but it will depend on how I feel. I'm sorry to all the loyal readers and reveiwers. But, thank you for the support of my story. I hope oyu liked this installment as well.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters I have chose to borrow. Key word: Borrow.

* * *

Chapter 23: The Princess Awakens and A Prince Discovers His Treasure Stolen

* * *

Hermione awoke in a very uncomfortable bed. Nothing made sense. She thought she had dreamt being taken away, but her surroundings proved otherwise. No longer was she in a house of splendor, but it seemed her new residence was in a house of filth. The walls had paper shredding off them, the windows looked more brown then clear, and the ceilings were falling down. Where could she be? She had been perfectly happy in the Manor, so how and why had she ended up here? Hadn't Draco put a spell on his humble abode so she could not leave or be taken?

Hermione stared and began thinking of all the possible ways she could have ended up here. She surveyed her body to make sure there was no harm. The only thing she noticed amiss was a ring added to her long fingers. Harry. He had to be the culprit. Why would she be in possession of this ring? The ring was beautiful, she had to give it that. It was silver, with a band of diamonds and opals. Her favorite gems. In the center setting was a large green tinted diamond. This was the ring she had picked out for the ensuing engagement. She had said yes, but was never formally presented with the ring. She sat up and listened toher surrounding, hoping for a hint of what was going on.

It was then, she realized that voices could be heard from the other side of 'her' door. She tried to listen in, but they seemed muffled. She could only hear bits and pieces, but form the sounds, that was all she wanted to hear.

"Your kidding...kissed...what?" She heard in a voice very distinct, so she knew it must be Ron. This meant the other must be Harry. His words were not so clear, but from the sounds they must have been watching her at the manor.

Hadn't they assumed her dead? What had taken so long for them to find her? Had they really even cared? And the biggest, how had they found her? The questions raced through her head. She couldn't make them stop. The reeled over and over like an old movie projector.

She pondered getting up, and seeing if her nightmares had come true. She had never wanted to leave the manor after all. She had found something worthwhile, something she never felt she would ever find. Yes, she loved Harry, but now it didn't' compare to what she felt for Draco. Draco had taken her against her will, but never showed her anything but love. Harry on the other hand always put that love second. She felt she would never compare to the feelings of hatred that Harry held for Voldemort. She felt she would never be first, until it was too late. But, here she was carrying the child of the boy wonder.

"Harry, we really should see if she is okay. She's been sleeping for three days. How do we know you didn't kill her or something? Ever think of that one?" Ron pleaded with his friend.

"I don't know. What if she is brainwashed or something and wants to murder us, or even worse, actually wants to go back. I waited months for her return, but now I don't know if I can face her." Harry spoke, but more or less mumbled to Ron.

"You never know until you check mate. Besides, she is carrying your child, don't you wan to make sure he or she is okay too?" She heard a set of footsteps echo down a hall. She assumed they were Ron's. She hoped they were Harry's.

At least she was right. The next sound she heard was a knocking at the door. They didn't seem to loud, but demanding nonetheless.

"Hermione, I don't know if you are awake, but I am coming in."

The door opened, and there stood the very man she thought she had fallen in love with. All her emotions came rushing back to her and she broke into tears. Harry looked taken back, not knowing what was the cause of all the tears streaming down his angel's face.

"Hermione, I missed you. When everyone else gave up, I knew I couldn't. You kept me alive. I knew you had to be alive. I just..." his voice dropped. He couldn't finish for her knew he might tear up as well. The reunion was so full of emotion, but for some reason, to him, it didn't feel right. Something had gone wrong, but what?

She looked at him, and decided something must be said. He looked lost, like the prize was not as he expected. His eyes showed disappointment, but hadn't he gotten what he so desired?

"Harry, you know I love you. And thank you for finding me, but something has changed. I cannot tell you what, for I am not sure myself. I was happy with Malfoy." She could barely speak that name, but she knew in her heart to call him Draco would be twisted the knife already sunk inches into Harry's back. "He saved me from the battlefield, he took care of me. He even provided a doctor to look after your child. All for no reason." She knew she was lying, but how could she break the truth? "Please give me some time, and please don't go hunting for him. Without him, I might have died."

Harry felt his heart sink. Not only had she stood up for Malfoy, but whenever she spoke his name, it was not full of malice and hatred, but more with kindness and gratitude. She had been kidnapped, had she not? But, yet, she had called it rescuing. Wasn't that Harry's job? Wasn't Harry supposed to be the knight on a white stallion, galloping to his princess the save the day?

Harry's head hung low as he slowly backed to the door. He couldn't ask her yet, but one day he needed to know. Were the kisses he witnessed for real? Was she in love with the bastard who had only been alive to make their lives a living hell?

Hermione watched as he left. She couldn't bear to do what she knew had to be done. She broke down and cried. She couldn't take all the pain and anguish she knew she would be the cause of.

* * *

How dare that insolent bastard, Potter, enter his home, his sanctuary and take the one thing that mattered to him! What the bloody hell did he think he was doing? Did he not know that when you played with fire, you get burned?

Draco paced the halls of the mansion, trying to think of possibilities to get her back. He needed her. She was his air. Without air you die, without her, he would perish. His main concern was how did Potter get in undetected, and why hadn't he heard anything form Hermione.

There of course, were many plausible explanations, but one in particular was picking his mind apart. What is she had left with him of her own accord? What if she hadn't been abducted, just rescued?

If this were the case, why had she seemed happy? Why hadn't she mentioned her grief or anger? Why, why, why, why, why?

He picked up a beautiful venetian vase and threw it at the wall. He knew he needed to contain his anger, but he needed a release. Wouldn't anyone? He was missing the very thing that he could not have.

But had he ever really had her?

He couldn't think like that. He needed a plan, an idea, a scheme. But how could he manage one so full of anger? How could he do it when he didn't even know where she was. It had been easy the first time. She had been laying on the ground, no protection, no people around. All he had needed was to pick her up and leave. It would not be like that this time but it must be done. He couldn't let her get away.

He knew deep down she had fallen. Now he needed his fallen angel back.

* * *

A/N La la la la la ...Another chapter.. I know, I know... took forever,and I apoligize. But hey, better late than never, right? 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the song "Thoughtless" The song is sung by Korn, and more then likely one of them wrote it. Either way, nothing but the gist of the story is really my own.

* * *

Draco paced his study as he tried to think up a rescue mission. Was it really a rescue? Or was he once again taking her from her chosen path? He couldn't think straight with all the questions echoing in his mind. He needed her. She was his rock. He couldn't help but smirk at the thoughts of her venomous hatred in the beginning. Things between them had changed. Maybe they would begin to change more if she came back. But would it be a willing return? 

Draco knew where the hideout of the Phoenix was located, but did not know what spells and enchantments protected the headquarters. He needed to get someone on the inside, but who? All the Weasels were surely on Potter's side, as Lupin, Snape, and that old hag of a ringleader who should have been dead ages ago. Aside form those, Draco could think of no other surviving members. Was that really all they had left? It couldn't be, How would they be so strong a force with so few members? He knew that Hermione had been the brains behind the operation, so he hadn't worried about much while she was in his care. She couldn't help the light win while being captive.

Would she help them recover Draco? Would she lead Harry straight to their liar? Draco began to worry. Then it hit him.. Harry already knew where he lived, so where was the brigade? How come the calvary had not come knocking on his door with an arrest warrant? Was Hermione someone involved with his current freedom? Draco couldn't think straight so he poured himself a long, tall glass of fire whiskey and drowned himself in sorrow. He grabbed the remote to the music thingy Hermione had installed and sat back to enjoy the screaming of some vegetable like band.

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all the mercy down, down, down  
I wanna see you try to take a swing at me  
Come on, gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me   
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

_Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling at you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger  
And you're down, down, down_

_Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny?  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying with your dirty ass in front of me_

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

_All my friends are gone, they died (gonna take you down)  
They all screamed, and cried (gonna take you down)_

_I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
Gonna take you down_

_I've got my body, got my body back against the wall  
I've got my body, got my body back against the..._

_All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming  
All of my hate cannot be found  
I will not be drowned by your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
Beat me to the ground  
I will see you screaming_

_

* * *

_

Hermione cried like she had never cried before. How could she cause so much pain to someone she claimed to have loved? How could she hurt him? He had always been there for her, and when he needed her she couldn't comply. She was having his baby for goodness sake! Didn't that mean anything to her? She sat there and couldn't comprehend her feelings anymore. Her thoughts were frazzled and her mind felt overworked. Had she finally cracked?

Hermione rolled onto her side, and screamed. Her abdomen seared with pain. Never had she felt anything like this. The last thing she heard was a door busting open before it all went dark...

* * *

They all heard the screams. What was going on? Harry raced down the hallway to Hermione's door with Ron and Ginny on his heels. That scream wasn't one of anguish. It sounded more of pain. He tried to open the door only to find his way blocked. Hermione had locked it, so he decided to do the only rational thing. Bust it down! He imploded the door and ran to Hermione. She was laying on her side, curled into the fetal position.

Ron gaped at the sight in front of him. There was no telling what was going on. All he knew was that something was wrong. Hermione was a strong girl and didn't scream for no reason. Tears streamed down Harry's and Ginny's faces as they tried to wake Hermione. Why had this happened. All he knew was that she needed a mediwitch and fast. Had she been taking care of the baby? Millions of questions related to that scrolled through their minds, and there was only one way to get the answers.

The group apparated to St. Mungo's to get their answers at once. They did not want to lose her again.

* * *

**A/N:** I know it has been a really long time. Things have been rather hectic in little old Maine for me. Hope you enjoyed it, and maybe now with no school an update won't take so long!  



	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I just manipulate them as I see fit.

* * *

Chapter 25: And the Problems Keep Coming...

* * *

Harry sat by her bed for three days. Three long days before he would admit to himself that maybe she wouldn't be okay. The mediwitches had mentioned blood loss to the baby, but still could find no reason for the pain and her loss of consciousness. It had taken a few hours, but she had reawakened, but soon after passed out once again. Every now and again she would wake up and say something, but never anything entirely coherent. Mostly just an "I'm Sorry", and mumbling about Malfoy. 

Harry hated that man more now than ever. Harry had a deep-seated feeling that Malfoy had been the cause of this. What else could it be if not dark magic? Harry sat up and walked out to the waiting room to clear his head.

"He man, I'm sorry, but I got to go to work. I'll stop in later. Will you be okay?" Ron looked entirely dead. His eyes were as sunken in as Harry's, his face gaunt and pale. They looked as if they had died and risen. But, what could you expect from sleep and nutrient deprivation for so long?

"I understand. I'll stay here. They said she might wake up soon. The baby has been getting oxygen and should be okay, but they are still worried. All signs have been inconclusive as to what the cause is." Harry walked back into the room. His angel still looked beautiful, but it didn't change the degree of worry. This baby needed to be okay. This was his chance for happiness. Would she forgive him if something happened?

* * *

Draco paced his study once more. One week. Gone one whole week. Was she going to come back? He needed her back. He sat down and turned as he heard a loud thud from the downstairs lobby. 

"Draco, where ya at? I got some news on that pretty little thing!!" That could be no other than his friend, Blaise. Blaise worked at St. Mungo's as a healer part time. Could this be good news?

"What Blaise, please hurry. I was thinking." Draco spat out as he heard the other man pound up the stairs.

"She's been out for three days man. Something about screaming and shit, but she hasn't woken up dude. Its fucking eerie. She goes back to them and all of a sudden this happens. Dumb fucks." Blaise was smiling. He knew this would be my chance for redemption. This worried me though. What had happened to have caused this? He certainly had nothing to do with it. Had Potter hurt her? He twirled the gold band in his fingers once more and placed it in the confines of his pocket.

"You can go now. I need some time to think."

"Sure thing, just let me know when you wanna make your move. I'd be glad to help for the effort ya know." The man slowly exited the study while his friend sat in contemplation.

* * *

"Draco... love... no..." Hermione mumbled as she slept. Harry sat next to her and held her hand. He wondered why she would ever say Malfoy and love together, even in an incoherent sentence. Had something really happened with them? He couldn't help but wonder. She wouldn't.. she couldn't right? Why had she called him Draco? What was going on? She was in love with him, and only him. And the no, what was the no for?

* * *

The nurse watched the pair closely. Something wasn't right about this girl. All her tests showed she was perfectly healthy. The doctors were all dumbfounded. Something, that had never happened before. Their best guess was the girl had subconsciously done this to herself. Grief had driven her over the edge temporarily. If this were the case, then no one could help her. She would have to be her own savior.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so I owe all of you a grand apology. I haven't been updating at all.. I am so sorry... I know, I know, doesn't make up for anything, but I have chapter 26 all done, and I plan on putting it up tomorrow. In all fairness, I did move, I'm in college, and I work all the time.. so no promises, but I haven't abandoned anything... This will be finished... Just let me knwo if you are still interested or not.. k? Amelia 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, and neither is the opening song. The song belongs to Panic! At the Disco and the characters belong to Ms. Rowling. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 26: Is it better to have loved than lost?

* * *

_Is it me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed? _

Malfoy leave me alone, I have to be with Harry...

_  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?  
Then think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it. _

Maybe he'll forgive me for what I did, but will you? I love you, but I love him. Fuck I made mess...

_  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin.  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me _

Draco I'm sorry. I love you... forgive me if you can... You will always be the better one, always be my love. But how can I forgive you for wrecking my life and yours?

_  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me _

It might be you, but I can't have you. I have to do what is right. Right is Harry. Right is my baby. You were it, but what I did was wrong! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

* * *

"So, has she improved any mate?" Ron sat glossy eyed as he started at his two best friends. One who was lost to love, and another lost to an unknown cause.

"No. I don't understand. The only thing she does is sleep and mumble 'I'm Sorry' over and over. I don't get it. What could she ever be sorry for? Maybe the nurse was right. Maybe this really is self induced and she's battling herself. But what would she have to fight over? And how long will it last?"

It had been a week and a half. Harry had left her side only when he needed to. She showed no real improvements for the better, but the baby had. What was once a weak heartbeat has come cascading back, but no one knew if it would be enough.

"She'll come too. You know it as much as I do. She never did like doing things in any other fashion than her own way. Give her time, giver her space. Maybe she needs it much to your chagrin." Ron weakly smiled as Harry looked at him.

"I can't leave, what if she wakes up? She needs me Ron." Harry angrily spat at him. Harry got up and walked to the bathroom. Ron heard the water run, and took it a signal to leave. He hadn't meant to upset his friend, only help him.

Harry stood leaning on the wall. _Why is she sorry, and why does it bother me so much? Why is there this nagging feeling in my head?_ Harry contemplated all the possible causes but none made sense to him. He decided maybe he had overreacted and Ron was right. He needed a short break. He was losing it and that would never be good for Hermione. Long run or not.

Harry grabbed his coat, talked to the nurse, and left the room. Unbeknown to him, Draco was laying in wait.

* * *

Draco had been sitting in the room next door and listening to the entire thing. He knew if anyone could make Potter leave it was Ron. And boy had he done it. After talking to the nurses, they explained the girl was fine. All she needed was her vitals checked every few hours, and an intravenous line to feed her. Draco asked if these could be provided in the home, and he received the answer he longed to hear. Before the end of the evening her room had been set up. Nurses from the hospital had even been arranged to check on his princess. She would be his again

Draco carefully erased the parts of the women's memory and slowly walked into the deserted room. He heard the faint beeping of the machines, and was saddened to see her like this. Whatever was eating at her was sure as hell winning. How could Potter let her end up this way? He knew its not what she would have wanted. She was more or less a prisoner to their constant care. Care to which he found overly unneeded.

With a final glance backward, Draco summoned Blaise, and the two men carefully apparated the sleeping beauty home.

* * *

A/N: So now what's going to happen? Will Harry get her back, or has she been lost to Draco forvever:) Hope you like it, and the whole Hermione dreaming thing wasn't too confusing. I apologize if it was. Review if you like it! Amelia 


End file.
